Mikan's Birthday
by Ridley Silverlake
Summary: It's Mikan's birthday one week from now, but she thinks that no one would give her presents and that no one would celebrate it with her... But is that true? Read and find out! R&R please! MxN pairing! Full summary inside! Complete! XD
1. It's Now Or Never

Hey, it's me, Ridley-Silverlake! This is my first fic in Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy as we call it here in the Philippines! Yes, I am a Filipino! This is my first fic in Gakuen Alice so please R&R!

Summary: One week from now, It'll be Mikan's Birthday. Who will be the first to give her a birthday present? Will it be her best friend? Or will it be the person who cares for her the most? Read on to find out! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy!

**Chapter 1: It's Now Or Never**

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" A brunette girl suddenly screamed as she realized what time it was already, "I'm going to be late!"

She stood up from her bed and started to do her usual morning routines. Such as taking a bath, eating breakfast, brushing her teeth, running to class and bumping into the same guy who makes her life miserable. (Well, that's what she thinks for now.)

"I'm going to be late!" She shouted for the second time as she turned to a corner and bumped into the same guy as usual.

"Hey, watch it, polka-dots." She heard the boy say as she realized that it was a familiar voice, "Or should I say strawberries for today?" He teased.

"Pervert!" She said in a very annoyed tone.

"Well, it's not my fault you keep on falling down giving me a chance to see your underwear." He said teasingly as he stood up from the ground.

"Hmph!" Mikan started to get really mad as she stood up, but then she realized something was wrong, "Umm… N-Natsume-kun?"

"What is it… strawberries?"

"What are doing here? We're almost late." Mikan said as she pointed at her watch, in vented by Hotaru Imai herself, "Look at time."

"We're not even close to being late, look at the time." He said pointing to the clock in the hallway of the school, and it said 7:00, but their classes started at 8:00.

"Oh, is that really the time?" Mikan said adjusting the time on her watch, "I guess the time on my watch is wrong. Thanks Natsu—huh?" She looked around for the rude, dark-haired boy whom she was with just a few seconds ago, "Where'd you go?" she asked an invisible Natsume, "I guess I'll just have to thank you later on."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's my Birthday one week from now, I wonder if Hotaru remembers?" The brunette said as she continued walking to class. But she didn't know that someone actually heard her say it was her birthday, **Natsume Hyuuga**.

As Mikan entered the classroom, she was greeted by everyone with a loud noise, which means the teacher wasn't there yet. She walked to her seat and then, I think you know what's going to happen next…

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu…!" Mikan jumps towards her 'so called' best friend who was busy making another one of her inventions.

"Stay away from me, idiot." Hotaru said coldly as she brought out her _baka _gun.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

By the time Mikan was on the floor, Yuu entered the classroom and tried to help Mikan out.

"Mikan," Yuu shouted giving Mikan a hand, "Are you alright, Mikan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she rubbed her head on the spot where Hotaru hit her with the baka gun.

At that second two particular boys entered the classroom.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun." She said cheerfully with a smile.

"Ohayo, Mikan." Ruka greeted her with a smile as well.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun."

"…"

"Natsume-kun?"

"……"

"Umm… Natsume-kun, I…"

"Leave me alone little girl." He said coldly as he and Ruka headed to their seats.

"Hey!"

"What is it now?"

"I was just trying to thank you for a while ago."

"What about a while ago?"

"Well…"

"Hey, everyone the teacher's coming." Kokoroyumi said as everyone hurried to their seats.

"Well, anyway, arigatou Natsume-kun." She said as she hurried to her seat just like the others did.

"Hey, Ruka."

"What is it, Natsume?"

"Who's our teacher?"

"It's Narumi-Sensei."

"Come on let's ditch this class, before Narumi comes in."

The two of them walked out the door and headed to no one knows where.

"I wonder why the two of them keep on cutting classes whenever Mr. Narumi is the teacher." Mikan asked herself.

**After Classes **(A/N: I just skipped the part when they're in class.)

"Hey, Yuu! Hotaru!" Mikan shouted after class to get the attention of her two friends.

They both looked at the brunette wondering what she wanted to tell them, "What is it Mikan?" Yuu asked with a smile, as usual.

"Do you guys want to go to Central Town with me?" Mikan asked them as she raised her hand with the 30 rabbits in it.

"Umm… Mikan," Yuu said with a worried face, "Since you're a one star already, don't you think that you should save up your money to buy the things you really need?"

"Why?"

"Cause if you keep on spending your money on useless things, you won't be able to buy the things you really want."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course." Hotaru said trying to convince her friend to follow Yuu's advice, "Idiot."

"What did you say Hotaru?" Mikan said having waterfall like tears.

"I said that you were an IDIOT." The dark haired girl, who was Mikan's 'So Called' Best friend, said coldly.

"You're so mean Hotaruuuuu!"

"But you should really save up your money so that you can buy more useful stuff." Yuu suggested.

"You're right." Mikan said as she exited the classroom with a frown on her face, "I was really looking forward to going there today."

Mikan was walking in the Academy gardens to look for someone who could go to Central Town with her, since she was a one star now, she didn't need to go with her partner anymore, she could just go with any one she wanted to go with.

As she walked around happily, she saw a figure sitting down by the Sakura Tree.

"I wonder who that is." The curious brunette asked herself as she walked closer to see who that certain person sitting by the Sakura tree was.

As she walked closer, she recognizes the dark-haired boy, "Natsume-kun."

"Natsume-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that, little girl."

"Well, I wanted to go to Central town today, but no one would go with me, so I'm taking a walk to look for someone to go with."

"Whatever…" Natsume just looked at her for a while and then continued reading his manga.

'_Why don't you just ask **me** right now, idiot._' '_Wait a minute, why are you thinking that right now all of a sudden, huh?_' '_What? Who are you? Get out of there._' '_How can I? I'm you, I can't get out of the head I live in._' '_Fine. Just don't bother me ever again._' '_Nope I'm never going to leave you alone unless you confess your love to that lovely girl in front of you._' '_What!_' '_Yup! You heard me, you gotta tell her those three romantic words and then I'll leave you alone._' '_Idiot, why should I tell her that, huh?_' '_Because you love her._' '_Whatever, just promise me that if I tell her, you leave me alone._' '_Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say._'

"Natsme-kun?"

"Huh?"

"So, will you go with me?"

"Go with you where?"

"To Central Town, of course."

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening to me?"

"Of course I was. And of course I won't go with you."

"Oh, okay then."

"Now leave me alone."

"Okay, fine, I'll just have to ask Ruka-pyon to go with me then."

'_What? She's going with Ruka?_'

"Hey, little girl." Natsume called out to Mikan as he grabbed her wrist before she could even walk away.

"Huh?"

"I'll go with you to Central town, besides I need to go and buy something there anyway."

"Okay, let's go then. The bus will leave soon."

"…" Natsume just stayed silent then stood up and followed the cute and cheerful brunette.

**At Central Town…**

"Hey, Natsume-kun, let's get something to eat, I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure, whatever."

They both sat down in a nearby café and ate some pastries, Mikan ate a chocolate cake while Natsume just ordered a chocolate shake.

"Hey, uhh… Mikan… I…"

"What is it Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked with curiosity.

"Well… I… you… you have chocolate on your mouth."

"What!"

"Geez… you're such a messy little girl."

"Well, excuse me for being a messy little girl."

"Whatever."

"Come on Natsume, let's go, I wanna go to that store and look at stuff."

"Fine." Natsume said trying not to disappoint Mikan.

'_Why didn't you tell her, idiot?_' '_Well, it's because there were so many people at the café and you expect me to tell her that I loved her in front of all those people_' '_Good point. Well, I expect you to tell her anytime today._' '_Whatever._'

Mikan was holding Natsume's hand while pulling him towards the store she wanted to go to.

"Hey, let go of me, little girl. You don't need to pull me, I know where I'm going."

"Oh, was I pulling you?"

"Yeah, you were."

"Oh, sorry." Mikan stopped walking and looked at her and Natsume's hands, they were linked to each other, and then she let go, looked away and blushed.

'_Was she blushing? Wait, why am I thinking about this right now, I have to think of what I'm going to buy her for her birthday._'

"We're here!" Mikan shouted with excitement.

"What are we doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to look at something."

'_What's she going to look at here? Hey, wait isn't there a jewelry shop near here somewhere?_' Natsume thought and asked himself.

"Hey, polka-dots."

"Hey, I have a name and it's Mikan. Why don't you use it?"

"Whatever. I'll just wait outside, it's too hot in here."

"Okay, I'll be out in five minutes."

"Fine."

When Natsume went out, he saw that there was a store selling jewelry across the street.

'_Maybe I'll be able to find a gift for her in there._' Natsume told himself as he walked towards the store.

He looked for something he thought Mikan would like. Then after a while he found a locket which was on display, it said 300 rabbits. '_I guess I can afford that._'

"Excuse me miss."

"What can I get you sir?" The lady at the counter asked politely.

"I'd like to get that one please." He said as he pointed at the locket he wanted to buy.

"You have a nice choice, sir. That'll be 300 rabbits." Natsume put the money on the counter and took the locket which was put inside a box.

"Is it for a special some one? Your girlfriend, maybe?" the lady asked as she giggled.

"It's none of your business." Natsume said coldly.

**After A While…**

"Natsume come on. It's getting late. We have to go back to the academy now." Mikan suggested as she walked out of the store.

"Umm… Mikan… I" Natsume couldn't help it he had to say it before Ruka because he knew that Ruka liked Mikan as well, '_It's now or never_'

"What is it Natsume-kun?"

"The next bus doesn't arrive in another 20 minutes, so would you please sit down with me for a while? I need to tell you something."

"Umm… sure." She followed Natsume to where he wanted to sit down. He led her to a place with lots of flowers and a lake. The place was surrounded by lots of Sakura Trees and a beautiful atmosphere.

"Look Mikan… I..." to his surprise, Mikan wasn't listening to him at all.

"Wow, what a nice place. I never knew there was a place like this in Central Town"

"Why don't we sit down?" He said as he pointed to a nearby bench in front of the lake.

"Sure why not?" they both sat down on the bench and then there was silence. They both blushed because they were sitting next to each other.

'_Why is he blushing? Does that mean he… no way…_' Mikan thought.

'_Why is she blushing? Does that mean that she's… that's impossible…_' Natsume was thinking the same thoughts.

"Ne, Natsume-kun?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"A while ago, you said you had something to tell me… So, what is it that you wanted to tell me, huh?"

"Oh, that? Ummm…" Natsume was so nervous because he thought Mikan would reject him.

"Huh?"

"I… Listen Mikan… I… I lo… IloveyouMikan!" Natsume said it so fast, even as fast as a speeding car going a thousand miles per hour.

"I didn't quite catch that." Mikan said as she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, can you repeat it please?"

"I said I love you, Mikan." Mikan was shocked at what she heard from Natsume, she could barely say anything.

"It's okay if you don't love me too. I didn't expect you to love me back anyway, I'm just a guy who makes fun of you and teases you all the time, so I deserve not to be loved by you." Natsume said as tears started to form in his eyes, (A/N: Wow, Natsume? Crying? I'm surprised.) "I'm just glad that I was able to tell you that I loved you."

"That's not true, Natsume."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Natsume… I" Mikan tried to say it but she was too embarrassed, her eyes were covered with her bangs and her head was down, trying not to look at Natsume, "I… I love you too… Natsume."

"What?" Natsume was shocked, he never thought that Mikan would love him back, after all those things he's done to her, she still loved him? "Thanks." He said as he hugged Mikan and made his hug tighter, and Mikan was shocked by Natsume's actions she wanted to step away, but she hugged him back instead.

After several and several seconds, they parted from each other and there was silence, but after a while, Mikan broke the silence, "Natsume, I think we'd better be going now, the bus will arrive any second."

"Yeah, you're right, come on. Let's go." Natsume said holding out his hand for Mikan to hold on to. Mikan nodded and held his hand. They walked side by side on their way to the bus stop. And then they arrived at the academy dormitory.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Natsume offered Mikan since the hallways were already dark. (They arrived at the dormitory at 6:30 in the evening.)

"Okay, thanks Natsume." Mikan said as a smile came to her face.

When they arrived in her room, Natsume didn't walk away just yet, "Goodnight." Was all he said before hugging her one more time and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Natsume." Mikan said with a sleepy voice. After that, Natsume walked away.

**With Natsume…**

'_Good job! Well done! You did it!_' '_Hey, I thought you said that if I confessed to her, you were going to leave me alone?_' '_Good point! Well, see ya! I'm gettin' outta here!_' '_At least no one's gonna bother me anymore._'

**With Mikan…**

"I'm glad I was able to tell him and I'm glad that he feels the same too." Mikan told herself as she changed into her PJ's.

"Yawn I'm getting sleepy, I have to go to sleep or else I'll be late for class tomorrow. Sigh Today was very tiring and I have to get some rest tonight, I might oversleep." After talking to herself, the brunette fell asleep.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Ridley♥: I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Please Review! You know the button on the lower left corner of the screen that says **GO**? Click on it right now if you think my story is nice! Flames are fully accepted! I hope you guys enjoyed reading my fanfic!

Mikan♪: You know? You're really good at writing fanfics!

Ridley♥: Really? You think so?

Mikan♪: Yeah!

Ridley♥: Thanks Mikan! What about you Natsume? What do you think of my story? Do you like it?

Natsume☼: You can't tell if a story is nice if you don't even read the whole thing yet. I have to read it until the end first before I can tell you if it's nice or whatsoever.

Ridley♥: Oh really? I bet you love this chapter because this is the chapter you confess your love to Mikan. SMIRK

Natsume☼: Shut up or I'll burn you to death.

Mikan♪: Oh come on Natsume, you're so mean.

Natsume☼: Leaves the room See ya!

Mikan♪: Please a review!


	2. A Happy Family

Hi everyone! It's me again! Thanks for all the reviews I got from the first chapter! I really appreciate them!

Ridley♥: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mikan♪: Ridley-Silverlake does not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy!

Natsume♣: She just owns this fanfic.

Hotaru$ and Yuu♦: We hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2: A Happy Family**

"/Yawn/ Morning already?" A cute brunette asked herself as she woke up from her deep slumber.

She stood up from bed and did her usual morning routines such as taking a bath eating breakfast and bladi, bladi, blah… (A/N: Yup all the same even bumping into Natsume. But this time they didn't………… just read and find out.)

"I hope nothing unusual happens today." Mikan said talking to herself while walking to class.

As she turned to a corner, she bumped into someone. (A/N: Yup you guessed it.)

"Hey, watch it!" A dark-haired boy exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," Mikan said as she opened her eyes to see who that certain person she bumped into was, "N-natsume!"

"Oh, it's you." Natsume stood up immediately and offered his right hand to Mikan.

Mikan accepted Natsume's offer and grabbed his hand as she tried to stand up.

After she stood up from the ground, there was silence between the two of them, not just any kind of silence, it was deafening silence.

"Umm… Natsume…" Mikan said breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

Mikan pointed at the clock in the school hallway, "Look at the time."

"Huh?" Natsume read the time on the clock, it said 7:50, "Oh no… We're gonna be late." Natsume said grabbing Mikan's hand and then they both ran to the classroom.

(A/N: They're rushing because their classes start at 8:00 like in the first chapter.)

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

The second they arrived in the classroom, they noticed the time; it was already 8:05 (They were in the dormitory when they bumped into each other, so let's just pretend that it takes them 15 minutes to get to the school from the dormitory.)

When Natsume opened the door, the teacher was already discussing their lesson for the day. Everyone turned their heads to Natsume and Mikan, so did Mr. Jinno. Everyone gasped as they saw Mikan and Natsume enter the classroom at the same time. There was whispering inside the classroom, even the teacher was surprised. But there were three students who were too shocked to even say a word. Ruka, Sumire and Hotaru. The three of them were shocked, Ruka and Sumire were shocked because they were, you know, jealous, and Hotaru because it wasn't everyday that she saw her best friend with the guy who teases her all the time.

"You two are late. Detention after class." Mr. Jinno said as he looked at the book he was holding and continued discussing the lesson.

They both took their seats and started receiving questions from their friends, "Hey, Mikan, why were you two together a while back?" Asked Yuu.

"Oh… Uhh… You see, we bumped into each other this morning and then noticed the time and that we were almost late, so he grabbed my hand and we ran here."

"Oh, okay."

"Pssst… Yuu." Hotaru called the blonde haired boy beside her.

"What is it, Hotaru?"

"Something wrong is definitely going on." Hotaru whispered to her seatmate.

"What is it Hotaru?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Let's put it this way," Hotaru started, "Put yourself in Natsume's position for example."

"Okay, and?"

"If you were Natsume, would you even bother letting an idiot like Mikan go with you when you realize that the two of you are going to be late for class."

"I wouldn't mind, but if I was Natsume, I would just leave her there and let her be late for class."

"That's right, but that's not what Natsume did, he brought Mikan along with him."

"You're right," Yuu said as he put his index finger on his chin, "You don't mean…"

Hotaru nodded which meant 'yes', "But we're not really sure about that yet, so we have to ask them later on to make sure."

Yuu just nodded.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**After class…**

Mikan was still by her desk fixing her things inside her bag.

"Hey, Polka-dots." Natsume called out to his 'so-called girl friend.'

"Huh?" Mikan turned her head to see Natsume standing there.

"Come on, let's go, Jinno's expecting us to be in detention in ten minutes, idiot."

"Look, I have a name," Mikan said putting her hands on her waist, "and it's Mikan! M-I-K-A-N… Mikan. You started calling me by my real name yesterday already, then why start-- Mmpphh…" She was cut off by Natsume's hands on her mouth. And then he let go.

"What did you do that for?"

"I don't want people knowing about us, okay?" He said trying not to look at Mikan straight in the eyes.

"Oh, why's that?"

"We have to get going now, or else Jinno would get mad at us again." Natsume said trying to change the subject.

(A/N: If you're wondering why Natsume doesn't add sensei or Mr. to the names of the teachers, he just doesn't like doing that.)

"Okay."

When they both walked out of the door, four people came out of under the teachers' table.

"Umm… Hotaru… What do you think Natsume meant by 'he didn't want people to know about him and Mikan'?"

"I think… we have to find out more before I can tell what he meant. What about you, Ruka? What do you think he meant?"

"I don't know… I'm not really sure."

"Well, I guess only a person who has a mind reading Alice can tell if he read Natsume's mind." Koko (I mean Kokoroyumi, I just like calling him that.) said.

Then they all glared at Koko, "Koko, spill, what did he mean?" Hotaru said with a tell-me-or-else-I'll-hit-you-with-my-baka-gun look on her face.

"Okay," Koko said with a sweat drop at the back of his head (actually, everyone had a sweat drop on the back of their heads.), "He meant that he didn't want people to know that he and Mikan got together."

"…" No one could say anything because of pure shock. But Koko just looked at them with a big smile on his face.

Hotaru finally broke the silence, "I'm serious Koko… Tell us what was really on his mind."

"I'm serious." He said still smiling but also afraid that Hotaru might hit him with the baka gun.

"Are you sure?" Yuu asked with shock.

"Yup 100 sure. No doubt, that's what was on **their** minds."

"………" Ruka said nothing; actually, he didn't know what to say. Ruka just stood up, tears fell from his eyes and he ran out of the room.

(A/N: Nyahaha… I think I sense pure jealousy.)

No one said a word after seeing what just happened to Ruka.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**Mr. Jinno's office / Detention room…**

"I want explanations you two." Mr. Jinno was furious; he wanted to know why the two students were late. "Why were you late this morning?"

"You see…" Mikan tried to start explaining, but Natsume suddenly cut her off and lied to Mr. Jinno why they were late.

"It was all my entire fault," Natsume lied, "I asked her to go with me to the Northern forest this morning, then we got lost, we found our way out and took a rest for a while. Then after a while, we realized classes had already begun." (A/N: What a lame excuse, for a smart guy like Natsume, I never expected him to give such a lame excuse to get Mikan out of detention.)

Mikan was surprised and gasped at what Natsume said.

"So… punish me instead. She's got nothing to do with this."

"N-natsume…" Mikan whispered, so only she and Natsume could hear.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was, as long as the two of you were late for class, the two of you will have to spend one hour in detention." Mr. Jinno said icily. (A/N: Whoa… what a cold hearted man… I bet his heart is as cold as the snow in the North Pole.)

"But—" Natsume tried to get Mikan out of detention.

"No buts! The two of you, sit down." Mr. Jinno said as he pointed at two vacant seats in front of him.

Mr. Jinno left the room and left the two (Mikan and Natsume) alone.

"N-natsume…"

"Huh? What is it?" Natsume asked as he turned his head to look at the brunette beside him.

"Thanks… for trying to get me out of detention."

"No problem… but… you don't need to thank me."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I wasn't even able to get you out." Natsume chuckled.

Mikan chuckled as well, "Thanks anyway…" she leaned a little bit to her side to get a chance to kiss Natsume on the cheek.

"…" They both just looked at each other and blushed not knowing what to say.

And then after a few moments of deafening silence, they had no idea about what they were going to do so they both just started to laugh.

"You know Natsume? You look more handsome when you smile and laugh than when you're frowning like usual."

Natsume just smiled at what she said and then… "Okay you two; you're both free to go." Mr. Narumi opened the door to the room they were both in and let them go out.

"But Mr. Narumi, one hour isn't even over yet." Mikan said pointing to the clock.

"Yes, I know, but since Mr. Jinno is out to do his work he told me to take over for him. But don't tell him let the two of you go."

"Thanks Mr. Narumi." Mikan said happily and walked out of the detention room.

"…" Natsume said nothing since he hated Mr. Narumi. He just put his hands in his pockets and walked with Mikan.

Mr. Narumi just smiled at the two students walking out of the detention room.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Mikan and Natsume were on their way to their dormitory, but Natsume decided to take a rest under the Sakura tree he usually rests on, "I'll rest here for a while," Natsume said as he walked to the nearby Sakura Tree and sat down under it, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and started to take a nap.

"I'll stay with you." Mikan said as she sat down beside Natsume.

"Huh?" Natsume asked as he opened his eyes to see the brunette sitting beside him.

"I said I'll stay with you." Mikan said with a smile on her face, again.

"Okay, do what you want." Natsume said as he was about to go back to his nap, he saw Youichi coming their way, "Youichi? What are you doing here?"

"Natsume." Youichi called out to Natsume and then ran to him. Mikan couldn't do or say any thing, so she just watched Youichi running towards Natsume.

Youichi ran towards Natsume and then hugged him and sat on his lap, and then he noticed the brunette beside Natsume then looked at her.

Mikan noticed that Youichi was looking at her, so she decided to talk to the cute little boy, "Hi, Youichi. What brings you here?" Mikan asked,

"I miss Natsume…" Youichi said hugging Natsume tighter.

"That's right, you two don't get to spend much time with each other that much anymore, that's why you miss Natsume. Aww… You two are like father and son." Mikan said with a smile on her face because she was amazed by Natsume and by how much Youichi loves Natsume's company so much.

Then after a while, the three of them fell asleep, Mikan's head was on Natsume's shoulder while Youichi was in between the two of them lying down on Mikan's lap. Just like a happy family.

But someone was actually watching them from behind the bushes. It was actually a dark-green haired girl who turns out to be the Natsume and Ruka fan club president and of course she has a major crush on Natsume, and after seeing Natsume with Mikan and Youichi looking like a happy family, she is surely going to be jealous, wait, she already is jealous.

When they woke up, it was already 7:00 in the evening, so they decided to go back to their rooms already.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

When the two arrived in the dormitory Natsume offered to walk Mikan and Youichi to their rooms, "Come on, I'll walk you to your rooms."

"Thanks Natsume you're so kind." Mikan said with a smile (again, she's always smiling as usual. Hehehe!).

"No problem." Natsume said as he walked the two of them to their rooms.

They reached Youichi's room and said goodnight to him.

And then they finally reached Mikan's room and they bade each other goodbye, but before Natsume could even take one step, "Natsume…"

"Huh? What is it?" Natsume asked looking back at Mikan.

"Natsume… do you… do you wanna go to Central Town tomorrow after school?" Mikan asked blushing.

"Sure…" He said while blushing and trying not to look into the cute brunette's eyes.

"Really?" Mikan asked because she thought that Natsume would say no.

"Yeah." He said as he walked back to Mikan and hugged her, "Good night." And then he kissed her forehead just like the other night.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

"/Yawn/ I'm sleepy. I better change my clothes and go to bed now." The brunette told herself as she changed to her pajamas and went straight to bed.

"Uurgh… Uhh…" Mikan was trying to sleep, but unfortunately, she couldn't, even though she was exhausted from today, so she decided to go out and take a walk outside.

Mikan climbed down the tree that was outside her window; let's just say that's a shortcut going to the Academy Gardens.

She was walking around the Academy Gardens then she sat down under the same Sakura tree that she, Natsume and Youichi were sitting down just a while ago.

"What are you doing here, polka-dots?" A voice suddenly asked Mikan, the voice was very familiar.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked surprised because she didn't expect Natsume to be there as well, "I couldn't sleep, although I am really exhausted."

"Really?" Natsume chuckled.

"Natsume…" A soft voice came from behind the two 'lovers'.

"Oh, Youichi." Mikan said as she looked at the adorable little boy behind her, "What are you doing here, too?"

"Nightmare…" He said hugging Mikan "Can't sleep." (A/N: Wow… Youichi's hugging Mikan instead of Natsume? I'm surprised.)

"Wow, I'm surprised," Natsume said out of nowhere, "Youichi's starting to like you too."

"I like Mikan because Natsume love Mikan too." Youichi said in a soft and calm voice.

"Uhh…" Mikan said as she blushed a thousand shades of red, making her look like a tomato.

"……" Natsume couldn't say anything, so he just looked away, so that Youichi and Mikan couldn't see him blushing.

"Why don't we sit down for a while," Mikan said pointing to a nearby bench, trying to change the subject, "Maybe that way, Youichi could forget about his nightmare."

"Okay." Youichi said as he pulled Mikan and Natsume to sit down beside him, he was in between the two of them.

No one said a word, Youichi thought it was too quiet, so he got Natsume's left hand on his lap and put Mikan's right hand on top of it.

"Huh?" the two said in unison, "Aaahhh…" They were both surprised and then they pulled their hands away, "What did you do that for, Youichi?" Mikan asked looking at the grey-haired boy.

"Too quiet." Youichi said calmly… again.

"That's no excuse, Youichi." Natsume quietly scolded the cute boy, not wanting to make any noise that would wake up the whole academy.

"Hey, I know," Mikan said out of the blues, "Why don't we bring Youichi to Central town with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's a great idea, if it's Youichi, that is." Natsume said facing Youichi "Is it alright with you if you go to Central town with us tomorrow, Youichi?"

Youichi just nodded which meant 'yes', "I'm sleepy." Youichi suddenly said while he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, come on, Natsume, we have to go to bed too, you know," Mikan said, "We don't wanna oversleep and be late for class again tomorrow." She chuckled.

"Yeah," Natsume said as he stood up, "Come on Youichi."

"We can pass through my bedroom window," Mikan said pointing to the tree in front of her window, "That way, we won't have to wake the other students up."

"Good idea." Natsume said kneeling down the ground to let Youichi hang on his back.

Mikan went up first followed by Natsume and Youichi, "I'm really sleepy," Youichi rubbed his eyes, "Mikan, can I sleep here tonight?" He asked Mikan, and without even waiting for an answer, Youichi fell asleep on the bed.

"Wow, Youichi's so cute when he's asleep." Mikan complimented the sleeping boy, "You can go to your room now Natsume, Youichi can stay here with me."

"I'll stay here and wait for you to fall asleep; you might not be able to sleep again." Natsume offered to stay as he pulled the chair from Mikan's study table and sat down.

"Oh, okay, just don't stay up too late, you might oversleep…" then after she said those words, she dozed off,

"Huh?" Natsume wondered why the brunette stopped talking all of a sudden, "she's such a heavy sleeper." Natsume smiled to himself, '_You look so cute when you're asleep._'

Natsume was sitting on Mikan's bed, but suddenly fell asleep, so the three were sleeping together again, just like a few hours ago, looking like a happy family.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Ridley♥: Hope you liked this chapter!

Mikan♪: I'm sure they did!

Hotaru$: How do you know if they liked it?

Mikan♪: Because Ridley has a nice story!

Hotaru$: Idiot.

Mikan♪: You're so mean Hotaru!

Ridley♥: Let's leave those two alone for today.

Yuu♦//Trying to stop Hotaru from hitting Mikan with the Baka Gun/ Hotaru, please stop, don't you feel sorry for poor Mikan?

Hotaru$: Why should I feel sorry for an idiot like her?

Natsume♣: I don't have time for all this. Come on, Ruka, let's get outta here.

Ruka♠: Okay, right behind you.

Ridley♥: Well, same as the first chapter, click on the button on the lower left corner of the screen that says **GO** of you think my story is nice or if you have suggestions for my story or something. Flames are fully accepted!

Mikan♪: Thanks for reading this incredible fanfic everyone!


	3. Jealousy

Hi me again! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! ♥

Mikan: It's us again!

Ridley: BTW, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and the others are twelve years old here, in case you're wondering. Except for Youichi, he's five years old in this fic. Since he was 3 years old in the series.

Ruka: We all hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Yuu: Read and review please.

Hotaru: Ridley does not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

Natsume: She just owns the story.

Youichi: Please enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

**The next morning…**

(The three of them, Natsume, Mikan and Youichi, were sleeping together, read chapter 2 if you didn't read the part where they slept in Mikan's room.)

"/Knock, knock, knock/ Natsume, are you ready to go to class?" Ruka asked as he knocked on the door of the boy with the fire Alice, "Natsume? Open up." Still no answer, "Natsume, I'm coming in."

The blonde haired boy opened the door to Natsume's room and found no one, the room was empty, "Natsume? Where did you go?" He asked himself.

"What's the matter Ruka?" Yuu asked from behind, "Are you looking for Natsume?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"Nope, we're just on our way to Mikan's room," Yuu explained, "Maybe if you come with us, you might be able to find Natsume on the way there."

"Okay, sure, I'll come with you." Ruka said as he patted the head of his bunny.

"Okay, come on." Hotaru said icily, "Or else we'll be late."

"Okay." Then the three went to the brunette's room and the dark-haired girl knocked on her door, "/knock, knock, knock/ Mikan, are you ready for class?"

"……" No answer.

"Mikan… If you're still asleep, please wake up," ordered the blonde haired boy with the glasses, "or else all of us will be late for class."

"……" still no answer.

"Why don't you try opening the door?" Ruka suggested.

Hotaru and Yuu didn't say anything; the two of them just looked at each other and then nodded at each other.

Yuu reached for the door knob and turned it, he looked inside, he gasped at what he saw, and he couldn't even say nor do anything after seeing what he saw.

"What's wrong, Iinchou?" Ruka and Hotaru asked as they looked into the room of the cute brunette, "…" No one could say a word because they saw Mikan, Natsume and Youichi sleeping together, Natsume's arm was around Mikan and Mikan was hugging Youichi.

The brunette's eyes started to open when suddenly she saw her friends by her bedroom door, "Guys, what are you looking at?"

"…" No one could say a word they just pointed at the two boys sleeping beside her.

She was confused, so she just looked at what they were pointing at, "Uuuuuhhh…" Mikan didn't know why Natsume was there, "I have no idea why Natsume's here, I swear."

"Then how come his arm was around your shoulders a while ago?" Mikan blushed upon hearing what her 'so-called' best friend said.

"Uuuuuhhh… Natsume, Youichi, it's time to wake up, we'll be late for class." When Natsume and Youichi heard what Mikan said, they finally woke up.

"Huh? Is it morning already?" Natsume asked the brunette.

"Yeah, and I think we have visitors." Mikan said pointing to the door.

Natsume looked and he saw the three of their friends, "Natsume, what are you doing here?" Ruka asked his best friend. (A/N: Do you think he's jealous?)

"Huh?" Natsume was confused, "Hmm… I must've fallen asleep."

"Well, I'm surprised," Hotaru said out of the blues, "Even Youichi is with you."

Ruka was speechless, completely speechless; he didn't know what to say, he stared at Natsume and Mikan, he just couldn't say nor do anything, except to cry and to run away.

"Ruka…!" Natsume shouted as he ran out the door of the brunette, but he didn't continue running, he first looked at Mikan with an is-it-okay-for-me-to-go-after-him look on his face.

Mikan just nodded and Natsume ran off going after his best friend.

"What's the matter Mikan?" Youichi asked the brunette sitting down beside him, "Why did Natsume go out?"

"Don't worry Youichi," Mikan said with a concerned look on her face, "he just went out to comfort Ruka."

"Okay," Youichi said standing up and heading to the door, "I'm going back to my room to change to my uniform."

"Okay. Just be careful now, okay, Youichi?" she said smiling.

"Okay."

The second Youichi walked out of Mikan's room, Hotaru and Yuu started asking her questions, "Okay, Mikan, spill…" Hotaru said trying to let Mikan tell them about what they just saw.

"Spill? What? I- I didn't spill anything." Mikan said trying to keep her, Natsume and Youichi's secret.

"Come on Mikan, just tell us," Yuu said, "We know all about it, we just want to hear it from you, just to make sure it's true." This made Mikan shocked, '_Are they really telling the truth? Or are they just saying that because they want me to tell them?_'

"Come on Mikan, spill, we won't tell anyone." Hotaru said.

"We promise." Yuu said.

"Okay…" Mikan said with her head down.

"Finally." Her two friends said in unison.

"You see, the day before yesterday…" she started explaining, "We were at Central Town, remember? You guys didn't want to go with me because you guys said that I should start saving up money. But I really wanted to go, so I went around the school looking for someone I could go with, and then I saw Natsume by the Sakura Tree, so I decided to ask him…"

**Flashback…**

"_Natsume come on. It's getting late. We have to go back to the academy now." Mikan suggested as she walked out of the store._

"_Umm… Mikan… I" Natsume couldn't help it he had to say it before Ruka because he knew that Ruka liked Mikan as well, 'It's now or never'_

"_What is it Natsume-kun?"_

"_The next bus doesn't arrive in another 20 minutes, so would you please sit down with me for a while? I need to tell you something."_

"_Umm… sure." She followed Natsume to where he wanted to sit down. He led her to a place with lots of flowers and a lake. The place was surrounded by lots of Sakura Trees and a beautiful atmosphere._

"_Look Mikan… I..." to his surprise, Mikan wasn't listening to him at all._

"_Wow, what a nice place. I never knew there was a place like this in Central Town"_

"_Why don't we sit down?" He said as he pointed to a nearby bench in front of the lake._

"_Sure why not?" they both sat down on the bench and then there was silence. They both blushed because they were sitting next to each other._

'_Why is he blushing? Does that mean he… no way…' Mikan thought._

'_Why is she blushing? Does that mean that she's… that's impossible…' Natsume was thinking the same thoughts._

"_Ne, Natsume-kun?"_

"_Huh? What is it?"_

"_A while ago, you said you had something to tell me… So, what is it that you wanted to tell me, huh?"_

"_Oh, that? Ummm…" Natsume was so nervous because he thought Mikan would reject him._

"_Huh?"_

"_I… Listen Mikan… I… I lo… IloveyouMikan!" Natsume said it so fast, even as fast as a speeding car going a thousand miles per hour._

"_I didn't quite catch that." Mikan said as she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, can you repeat it please?"_

"_I said I love you, Mikan." Mikan was shocked at what she heard from Natsume, she could barely say anything._

"_It's okay if you don't love me too. I didn't expect you to love me back anyway, I'm just a guy who makes fun of you and teases you all the time, so I deserve not to be loved by you." Natsume said as tears started to form in his eyes, (A/N: Wow, Natsume? Crying? I'm surprised.) "I'm just glad that I was able to tell you that I loved you."_

"_That's not true, Natsume."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_Natsume… I" Mikan tried to say it but she was too embarrassed, her eyes were covered with her bangs and her head was down, trying not to look at Natsume, "I… I love you too… Natsume."_

"_What?" Natsume was shocked, he never thought that Mikan would love him back, after all those things he's done to her, she still loved him? "Thanks." He said as he hugged Mikan and made his hug tighter, and Mikan was shocked by Natsume's actions she wanted to step away, but she hugged him back instead._

**End of flashback…**

"And that's everything I remember…" Mikan said, with her index finger on her chin, after explaining the whole story.

"Okay," Hotaru said, "then how do you explain what we saw just a while ago, huh? Natsume and Youichi were sleeping with you here in your room?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to take a walk outside in the Academy Gardens, then I saw Natsume sitting under the Sakura Tree, so I sat down with him, and then Youichi said he had a bad dream, so he sat with us there, then after a while, Youichi said he was really sleepy, so we decided to go back inside here in the dormitory, we passed by the tree outside my bedroom window, then Youichi suddenly fell asleep here in my room, Natsume stayed here for a while to wait for me to fall asleep just in case I couldn't sleep again." Mikan explained, "And that's as far as I know, I fell asleep after that, I don't know why Natsume was sleeping here with me and Youichi. I guess he fell asleep by accident."

"Is that so?" Yuu asked, "So I guess there's nothing to worry about then, if Natsume cares for you that much, then Hotaru and I won't have to worry about Natsume hurting you, right?"

Mikan just nodded.

"Aaaaahhh…!" Mikan screamed the minute she saw the time.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Yuu asked with a concerned look on his face.

"We're almost late!" She said pointing to the clock hanging on the wall of her room.

"Huh? Aaaaahhh!" Yuu said as his glasses almost fell off his face.

"I'll change right away, you guys go ahead." She said as she opened her cabinet door and reached for her uniform.

"Are you sure Mikan?"

"Yeah, I'll make it quick."

"Okay, just make sure you're not late for class."

"Okay, I'll be there before the teacher even gets a chance to step into the classroom."

"Okay." At that second, they both left Mikan's room.

(A/N: Full of Okays in their conversation… nyahaha…!)

Mikan hurriedly changed to her school uniform and ran to the classroom.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

When she entered the classroom, it was really noisy and there was a note written on the blackboard written by Mr. Narumi:

**Class, I have some important things to do.**

**So your substitute teacher will take over the class for me, enjoy.**

**Mr. Narumi…♥**

And then beside that note was another one, it was from the substitute teacher, it wrote:

**Class…**

**I don't think that I'll be able to handle such wild children like you,**

**So you can just have a free day for today…**

"Wow, all that trouble of moving so fast for nothing…" She had a why-did-I-even-have-to-bother-to-do-my-morning-routines-so-fast-if-I-didn't-even-have-to look on her face.

Then suddenly, her face went back to normal when she saw Natsume sitting alone, Ruka wasn't sitting beside him like usual, actually Ruka was nowhere to be found inside the classroom.

She walked to him and asked, "Natsume," she called out to him, "Where's Ruka? Is he still mad?" she asked with a concerned face as she sat down beside Natsume.

"I don't know," Natsume said looking at Mikan and away from his manga, "I couldn't find him after we left your room."

"Oh…"

Everyone was staring at them, they didn't notice because they were talking about their 'problem' with Ruka.

Then suddenly, a certain girl with dark green hair walked towards the two 'lovers', (A/N: Yup you guessed it.) "Hey, you!" she walked to Mikan pulled her arm so that she would stand up and then… "/Slap/ What do you think your doing to my Natsume?" she scolded the poor brunette after slapping her on the right cheek.

"Ow…!" she exclaimed rubbing her right cheek so that the pain would go away, "What did you do that for?"

"You're trying to steal my Natsume away from me!" exclaimed Sumire trying to embrace Natsume; the whole class just watched what was happening, but before Sumire was even able to get one finger on Natsume, he held her hand, Sumire was blushing because she thought that Natsume was going to… (A/N: Okay… you decide what Sumire will think Natsume will do to her… I had no idea what I would type when I was typing this story… so… you just think of your opinion, and imagine that Sumire's thinking of it… you know what I mean… Right?), but he didn't, after holding her hand, he pushed her away, "I don't belong to you." Natsume scolded the girl right in front of him, "Since when did I even become yours?"

"But… Natsume…" She didn't bother to say another word after this, she just ran outside the classroom crying.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked as he went to where Mikan was sitting, she was on the floor, Natsume offered his right hand to the brunette who was on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said grabbing his hand and trying to stand up, "Aaahhh…" she screamed after she felt the pain of the wound on her cheek, she removed her hand and found a bit of blood on it. (A/N: here in my fanfic, Sumire can turn any part of her body into any part of the body of a cat.)

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked, "That annoying girl must've used her Alice on you."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me… ugh…"

"No, you're not alright, we have to take you to the clinic."

"Okay."

"We'll come with you." Yuu said with Hotaru beside him, together with Koko.

"Oh come on, guys, it's not that bad, it's just a little wound, Natsume and I will be okay."

"Okay." Said Yuu.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

When the two arrived in the clinic, they found the nurse and told her what happened, "Do you have ointments for wounds?"

"Yes, of course we do, come into my office while I look for it." While the nurse was looking for the medicine, she talked to Natsume, "Wow, Natsume, you've changed, the last time I saw you, you kept on picking on girls and rejected those who are from your fan club, and now look at you, you have a cute girlfriend with you." The nurse giggled.

Mikan was confused, how did the nurse know Natsume?

"Oh, sorry if I'm confusing you," the nurse said looking at Mikan, "I used to be the one who treated his wounds whenever he got hurt during his missions."

"Oh really? So you two know each other then?"

"Yup." The nurse said after she found the ointment, "Natsume is as grumpy as ever, but at least he's already a bit nicer now."

"Oh yeah?" Natsume said in an annoyed tone, "Well, you're as annoying as ever."

"Why do you say that Natsume? She's such a nice person." Mikan asked as ointment was being put on her cheek along with some bandages.

"She's annoying." He said in a cold voice.

"Okay you two can go now, just remember to put this ointment on your wound before you sleep." She said handing Mikan the ointment.

"Okay, thank you." Mikan thanked the school nurse and walked away with Natsume.

When they were walking to their classroom, Mikan spoke, "Thanks for coming with me to the clinic, Natsume."

"… No problem." That's all he said.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

When they entered the classroom, they were, again, being stared at by all the other students.

"Mikan…" the same girl who slapped her a while back was walking to her as if trying to tell her something really important, "I'm sorry Mikan, I was just… you know… jealous. That's all. Please forgive me for what I did." She fell to her knees crying and begging for Mikan's forgiveness. Natsume didn't say anything, so he just watched the scene in front of him, even the whole class was watching.

"Of course I'll forgive you." Mikan said kneeling on the ground as well trying to comfort Sumire, "I understand how you feel."

"Thanks, Mikan." Sumire thanked the brunette as they stood up, she hugged her immediately.

"No problem." Mikan said hugging her back.

Sumire let go of Mikan and looked at Natsume, "Natsume, I know that you love Mikan very much, so take care of her, she's a really nice person and she's pretty as well, and I understand why you love her." She said, "But remember, I will always love you and if you break up with Mikan, or get bored with her, you can always come to me." She said winking at the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, whatever…"

Sumire walked to her seat, but before she sat down, she said something to Mikan, "Oh, and Mikan," she said looking back at the girl who owned the Nullifying Alice, "Take care of Natsume for me." And with that, she sat down on her seat.

Mikan just nodded at what Sumire told her.

"Hey, Mikan," Natsume started talking (A/N: At last! He's been quiet for a really long time, now.), "I, uhh… I'm just going to look for Ruka and try talking to him again."

"Okay, I hope he understands." Mikan said with a concerned face, "Because you do know how I feel when two of my friends fight, right?"

"Of course I do," Natsume said smirking, "that's why I'm trying to fix this."

"Oh, and I'll meet you in front of the gate after classes," Mikan said smiling again, "We're going to Central town with Youichi today, right?"

"Yeah," Natsume said walking away, "I'll meet you at 4:00 then."

"Okay."

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

'_Where did he go?_' Natsume thought as he walked in the Academy Gardens trying to look for a certain blonde haired boy.

He looked in the library, his room, the cherry blossom tree they always sit under, and the fountain in front of the Academy Dormitory, but still, he was nowhere in sight, '_I've looked everywhere, where could he be?_' Natsume had his right hand on the wall to stop himself from collapsing on the ground, he was panting heavily because he was tired of looking all over the school for Ruka, everywhere, except, '_the Northern Forest._' He thought.

He was running towards the Northern Forest when he saw a figure by the Oak Tree, he walked towards it and noticed a certain blonde haired boy crying while seated on a branch, Natsume waked closer, but the other boy didn't notice him. Natsume didn't want to disturb Ruka, so he just sat down under the tree, he just stayed silent so that Ruka wouldn't notice him, but the silence was deafening, so he decided to break it, "Hey," Natsume finally started talking, "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Ruka asked trying not to look at Natsume.

"Everything." He sighed.

"Look, there's nothing to talk about right now." Ruka said, "I know everything, you don't even have to bother explaining anything."

"That's not true." Natsume said almost shouting.

"What's not true? What do you mean? What are you saying? Huh? Of course everything is true! You confessed to Mikan! You two got together! You confessed your love for her even though you knew that I loved her as much as you did as well!" Ruka exclaimed as tears started to form in his eyes, Natsume just continued listening to his friend, "Natsume, you knew I loved her, as much as you did. So… Why did you do it? Why!"

"Look Ruka, don't cry." Natsume said looking at his friend with concerned eyes, "It was all a misunderstanding, I was asleep with her and Youichi on her bed because Youichi was really sleepy, so he slept with Mikan, then suddenly I felt sleepy as well, so I accidentally fell asleep with the two of them."

"…" No reply came out of his lips.

"What do you think I would do if you were the one who confessed to Mikan first? Huh?"

"…" still no reply.

"I'd be hurt as much as you are right now, I'd feel the pain you're feeling. Because I love her… as much as you do."

"…" Still no reply from the blonde haired boy.

"Look," Natsume started talking again, "If you really want to know the truth, then here it is," Natsume continued, "I really wanted to tell you about this, actually, I was about to tell you about this. But to tell you the truth, I didn't want this to affect our friendship. I didn't want it to affect our friendship because you're the best friend I've ever had, Ruka. I really didn't want this to affect our friendship at all."

Ruka still didn't say anything, he just sat there on a branch of the Oak Tree, and he was looking at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'd better be going now." Natsume said as he walked to the exit of the Northern woods. (A/N: Does the Northern Woods even have an exit? O.o)

Ruka just watched his best friend walk away thinking if he would forgive him or not. '_Well, yeah, Natsume is the best friend I've ever had in my entire life, but I don't know if I can forgive him for doing this to me. I know that he knows I love Mikan. But I know that he loves her too. So, should I forgive him or what?_' Then suddenly, something interrupted Ruka's thoughts, someone was walking to his direction. The figure of the person looked like a girl so he thought, '_Who could that be?_'

When the person came closer, he saw a girl with raven black hair with a concerned look on her face, "Follow your heart." Were the first words that came out of her mouth.

"Huh?"

"Follow your heart," she repeated, "If you think that you should forgive him, then just do it," she continued her sentence, "He **is **your best friend, right? So think about it. If you don't forgive him, Then think of the advantages and disadvantages of it. You should think very hard, if you think that you shouldn't forgive him, then don't. But trust me, this isn't just any person you're dealing with, this is Hyuuga Natsume, your best friend, so the best thing to do is to forgive him, that is, if you want to, I'm not forcing you Ruka." She said walking away.

"Forgive him huh?" He said to himself almost whispering.

"And remember," she said before leaving, "Mikan isn't the only girl in the world you know? There are lots of girls out there." And with that she walked away going back to the classroom where Mikan and Yuu were.

"So… Should I forgive him?" Ruka asked himself once again, "Or not?"

'_That's it,_' He thought, '_I know what I should do. I'm…_'

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

"You think he's going to forgive Natsume?" Mikan asked her three friends who were comforting her.

"Ruka is a really nice guy, Mikan. Don't forget that." Yuu said.

"Yeah, there's a bigger chance that he'll forgive Natsume because he's a caring and considerate person." Sumire added.

"He's going to forgive him for sure, so don't worry Mikan." Said Koko.

"Thanks guys." Mikan said thanking her friends as she stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just going to take a little walk in the gardens that's all. I just need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you." Sumire offered.

Mikan shook her head, "That's alright, I'll be fine."

"No," Sumire said, "I have to talk to you about something."

"Huh?" Mikan asked with a confused face, "Okay."

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Mikan and Sumire were walking side by side in the Academy Gardens, they were quiet until Mikan broke the silence, "Umm… So Sumire, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, that." Sumire murmured, "You see, I…" Sumire closed her eyes knowing that she would be humiliated if she told this to Mikan, "I… I'm in love with… Uhh… You see I'm in love with… I love Y-- Aaaaaahhh!" Sumire screamed when she saw Mikan's face right in front of hers when she opened her eyes, "Mikan! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Sumire." Mikan said still grinning widely, from ear to ear, "I just wanted to hear what you wanted to tell me."

"Well, I was about to, until you scared me." She said crossing her arms right in front of chest and looked away.

"Oh? Did I really? I'm sorry Sumire, you can continue what you were saying to me a while ago." Mikan said scratching the back of her head.

"That's alright." Sumire said as she sweatdropped, "Now back to what I was saying."

"Right."

"But promise me that you won't laugh at what I'm going to tell you, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"First of all I want you to take good care of Natsume for me okay?"

"Okay, I promise. Is that everything you're going to tell me?"

"No, there's more."

"Okay then, what is it?"

"As I was saying a while ago…"

"Yeah, it was something about being in love with 'Y'. So, who's 'Y'?"

"That's not his name, idiot." Sumire said furiously.

"Oh, sorry."

"/Sigh/ As I was saying, I love Y--"

Mikan just looked at her curiously, wanting to know who this 'Y' guy was.

"I love Y--" But before she wanted to continue she paused for a really, really long time.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Sumire said, "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Natsume or Hotaru."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're the only one I'm going to say this to."

"O-okay, I promise."

"I'm only telling you this because you're the only trust-worthy friend I know. So… here it goes." Sumire said closing her eyes, "I like Yuu."

"Really?" Mikan's face was serious at first but then… "Aaahahahahahaha! You like… Wahahahahaha… Yuu…Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hey, you promised not to laugh."

"Oh, uhh… Sorry. Ehem /Pretending to cough/"

"Well, Mikan, thanks." Sumire smiled.

"No problem," she said smiling back, "I understand why you like him, he's a nice guy and he's smart and good-looking too."

"Thanks for understanding Mikan. I guess you really are a reliable friend." She said hugging the brunette.

Then after Sumire let go of Mikan, she said her thanks and good-bye's and left to go back to the classroom.

Mikan didn't follow Sumire to the classroom; instead, she just continued walking in the Academy Gardens.

As she was walking peacefully, she saw someone sitting by the Sakura Tree. She neared the figure and saw a certain dark-purple haired boy reading his comic book / manga, "Hey there Natsume."

"Huh? Oh, it's you." Natsume said looking at her then back at his comic book again.

"So, how did it go with Ruka?" Mikan asked as she sat down beside the dark-haired boy.

"He wouldn't listen to me."

"Oh." She said in a very sad and depressed tone.

"/Sigh/ I know how much this is upsetting you Mikan." Natsume said putting down his comic book and looked at the cute girl beside him, "But don't worry," he finally said as he held both Mikan's hands, "I'll try to fix this as soon as possible." He said smiling, letting Mikan see the smile that no one has ever seen before, not even Ruka or Youichi.

And after seeing this, Mikan smiled and said, "You know Natsume," Mikan giggled, "You look a lot cuter when you're smiling."

"I know," Natsume said smirking, "You already told me that in detention yesterday."

"Really? I did?" Mikan asked.

"Of course you did, idiot."

"Hey!"

"Hn…" After that, they stayed silent for a while.

"Hey, Natsume, I think we should look for Youichi and head to Central Town, or else we'll miss the next bus. The next bus will arrive in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, I'll go get ready and look for Youichi, you go get ready and you can wait for us by the bus stop." Natsume said standing up.

Mikan nodded, "Okay. I'll see you by the bus stop in ten minutes."

Natsume just nodded.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Mikan was waiting for the two boys by the bus stop that was heading to Central Town, "Where are they?" She asked herself, she was starting to become impatient, "Don't they realize that the bus will be arriving in 5 minutes?" Just after she asked herself this question, she saw two particular boys who were going towards her direction.

"Natsume, Youichi." She called out to the two boys, "Where've you been?"

"I couldn't find him." Natsume said pointing to the cute little boy who was walking beside him.

"Well, there's no more time for excuses," Said the brunette pulling the two towards the bus, "The bus is about to leave us. Hurry up!"

When they entered the bus, Mikan and Natsume sat beside each other and Youichi sat on Natsume's lap.

Mikan was just staring outside the window being amazed by the scenery she's never seen before.

While on the other hand, Natsume couldn't keep his eyes off Mikan. He just couldn't resist her beauty and the way she dressed today, he never saw her dress that way before, I mean a yellow sleeveless blouse which had a tangerine on the lower left corner of the blouse, a mini pleated skirt which was violet in color and plain white sandals were placed on her feet. And instead of wearing her hair on pigtails like when they were ten years old, she just wore it in a ponytail at the back of her head.

While on the other hand, Natsume just wore a simple red shirt with black pants. And as usual, his hair stayed like last time, as messy and raven colored as ever.

They arrived at Central Town, they ate some snacks, they went to some stores, then they bought Fluff Puffs as usual and just walked around when they couldn't find anything else to do. At the end they just sat down on a nearby bench and continued eating their Fluff Puffs.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Then the three of them went back to the Academy and looked for a place to stay while waiting for it to be the time to eat dinner with the rest of the students, they finally found the place they were looking for, the lake which was just nearby the dormitory, they sat down on the grass before the lake.

"You know Natsume, it was very tiring today." Mikan said with the usual smile on her face.

"What makes you say that?" Natsume asked smirking at the girl.

"What? You mean you didn't get tired?"

"Not at all."

"I don't believe you." Mikan said pouting.

"/Sigh/ I'm just kidding." Natsume said since he couldn't stand seeing his '**loved one**' so upset. But of course Mikan didn't know this.

Mikan didn't reply to what he said, she just complained, "You know, Youichi seems so quiet now." She said looking at the boy beside Natsume. And to their surprise, he already fell asleep.

"No wonder he's so quiet, he fell asleep." Mikan said.

"Yeah, and it's because he got bored of what you were talking about." Natsume joked.

"Natsume!" She shouted trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

Natsume just laughed. And not long after that, Mikan just laughed along with him.

After that long laugh, they were just sitting there quietly, watching the sun go down.

Mikan laid her head on Natsume's shoulder and stayed like that for a while.

"Huh?" Natsume looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Can I stay like this for a while? I'm really tired you know. Don't worry, I won't fall asleep." She said still smiling.

"Fine."

"Thanks."

And after that, they woke Youichi up and they ate their dinner with their friends.

After eating Natsume walked the two of them to their rooms like usual and said goodnight to the two of them as usual.

But something was different that night. Natsume didn't just kiss her on the forehead but instead, he kissed her somewhere he knew that Mikan would appreciate more than a kiss on the forehead, this time he kissed her on her left cheek. Since her right cheek had a band-aid on it.

And that's how this chapter will end… Just like the other chapters, it ends when they all go to sleep.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Ridley: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Mikan: Please leave a review if you think this fanfic is nice or however you want to put it.

Ruka: There are lots more chapters to come, don't worry.

Hotaru: Please don't forget to read this story up to the ending.

Natsume: Hey, Ridley, why do I have to be so OOC in this fanfic?

Ridley: Because that's how you were meant to be in this story.

Natsume: I hate you so much. I'm going to burn you to death.

Ridley: What! No! I promise that in the next chapters, you'll only become OOC when you're around Mikan.

Natsume: Good. /Puts out fire that was about to be thrown at me/

Yuu: Please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.

Youichi: Click on the '**GO**' button down there /Points at the go button on the lower left part of this window/ if you want to send a review.

Ridley//Crying and pleading at the same time/ Please give me suggestions or you own opinions! I lack inspiration! I **need** inspiration!

Sumire: She's desperate for inspiration. And when I say desperate I **mean** desperate. I've seen her typing her stories, and oh man do they—Aaaahhh//Running around the room because I'm chasing her/

Ridley: Have you been watching me when I type my stories//Shouting while chasing Sumire/ I'm going to kill you for doing that!

Mikan: Okay, let's just leave those two alone first.

Ruka: Yeah, you're right.

Hotaru: Okay, that's all for today. And don't forget, if you want to buy some pictures of Ruka Nogi blushing madly looking like a tomato right in front of Mikan Sakura, you can buy them from me, for only 200 rabbits. /Raising the pictures right in front of the camera./

Ruka: What! Where did you get those? Give those back.

Yuu: Okay let's leave all of them alone for a while shall we//Points at me chasing Sumire, Ruka chasing Hotaru and Natsume and Mikan watching everything that was happening around them/

Youichi: Goodbye//Covers the screen with a black cloth. Together with Yuu/


	4. The Goddess Festival Part 1

Ridley: Hey there everyone! We're back for another chapter of 'Mikan's Birthday'

Mikan: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…

Hotaru: You two are acting like you're in a TV commercial.

Natsume: Yeah I agree with Imai.

Hotaru: Really?

Natsume: Yeah… and it's stupid for the two of you to be acting like that.

Mikan/Crying with waterfall like tears/ Natsume… You're so mean!

Ridley: Yeah I agree with her. Even though you're a cute and handsome guy… You're attitude and personality stinks!

Natsume: Really? Then get used to it!

Ruka: Ridley-Silverlake does not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy…

Ridley: Ruka's right… I don't own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy… But I own it here /Points at head/ in my very own insane mind. /Nods head/

Youichi: Please enjoy this chapter…

Sumire: Ridley would like to thank the following people for the great reviews they sent her for the last three chapters:

(Pen names of those who reviewed my story for the last three chapters…)

Ridley: That's right… Now on with the story…

**Chapter 4: The Goddess Festival (Part 1)**

"/Yawn/ Wow… What a nice sleep I had last night," A certain brunette told herself as she woke up from her deep slumber, "What time is it?"

She looked at the clock that her best friend, Hotaru Imai, made for her, "What!" She screamed in great surprise, "Is it really that time already?" She asked herself upon seeing the time that her alarm clock showed her; it definitely said, with no doubt, 8:30 AM.

"I'm gonna be late!"

She went to her bathroom in her room, took a bath, ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth and rushed to her classroom.

She rushed in and said her good mornings to everyone, tried to hug Hotaru, got hit by the baka gun, and… '_Why is this day going by so… How do I put this… Normally? Not that I don't want this day to go normally, but, when I checked my alarm clock this morning when I woke up, it was 8:30.And I swear that 8:30 means I'm late for class. So… Why aren't I late?_' Mikan thought.

"Umm… Hotaru?" Mikan asked her 'so-called' best friend.

"Yeah?" Hotaru said icily.

"When I checked my clock this morning when I woke up, it was 8:30 AM."

"So?"

"So, why aren't I late?"

"It's because I set your clock in advanced so that you wouldn't be late for class today, idiot." A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Huh? Natsume?"

"Are you deaf little girl? I don't wanna repeat that for you anymore. Blueberries." Natsume said under his breath.

"NATSUME!" She shouted, "You—"

"I what?" He said not looking at her.

"You—You made me think I was late for class!"

"So?"

"What do you mean by 'so'? You made me rush what I was doing even though I didn't have to!"

"Hey!" He pulled one of her pigtails, "At least you weren't late." He whispered in her ear and smirked.

"What?"

"You really are deaf, huh little girl?" He said as he walked away and went to his seat.

Mikan just smiled, "Thanks Natsume."

"Whatever." Natsume smirked.

Mikan took her seat and waited patiently for the teacher just like her other classmates.

"The teacher's coming!" Shouted Koko as he entered the classroom.

Everyone immediately took their seats and waited for the teacher to enter.

Meanwhile, with the two students seated at the back the two of them were silent, "Umm… Natsume?"

"Hey, you're finally talking to me again." He smiled. He smiled the smile that he only showed to him and Youichi.

Ruka smiled back "Natsume… I'm sorry."

"So, you're not mad anymore?"

Ruka shook his head which meant 'no', "No… Besides… I have someone else I like already."

"Well, that's good." Natsume said looking back at his manga, "So, who is it?"

"Huh?" Ruka said nervously, "Oh it's… Uhh—"

"It's okay." Natsume said, "Maybe you should just tell me when you're ready. If you're not ready to tell me yet, it's fine with me."

"Okay." Ruka said, '_That's good, and there I thought that Natsume would figure out that I liked Imai._' Ruka thought.

"Umm… Hey, Natsume?"

"Huh? What is it?" Natsume asked not looking away from his manga.

"Mr. Narumi is going to be our teacher for the first subject." Ruka explained.

"Yeah, so?" He asked not looking away from his manga again, but he had a confused look on his face.

"Aren't we going to skip class today?"

Natsume didn't answer his blonde friend right away, before he answered him, he looked at the brunette who was sitting in the second row animatedly chatting with the class president Yuu Tobita, "No."

"Okay, I see." Ruka said looking at the direction of the blackboard as the teacher entered the classroom.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**After 5 minutes of Mr. Narumi**

**discussing that tomorrow will**

**be the last day of school…**

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

"…And before the last day of school tomorrow, we will be celebrating the Goddess Festival tonight." Any questions?

Then Sumire raised her hand, "Yes Sumire?"

"Umm… Mr. Narumi isn't celebrating the Goddess Festival tonight a bit of a short notice? I mean, we still have to prepare right?"

"Yes, that's why you're going to have free time today for you to go to Central Town and buy the gowns for the girls and the suits for the boys. Any more questions?"

Then someone raised his hand, "Yes?"

"What's the Goddess Festival Mr. Narumi? Is it a new festival here in the Academy?"

"Actually no. It's not new."

"So why haven't we heard of it before?"

"Because we only celebrate this festival after every 20 years. And this will only be my second time to be in this festival. My first time was when I was 7 years old." Mr. Narumi said trying to remember all the memories he had when he was 7, which, of course, made all the students sweatdrop.

And then someone else raised her hand, "Yes, what is it?"

"What's the purpose of this festival?"

"Yes, I was getting to that part; the purpose of this festival is to thank our dear Alice Goddess who watches over and helps each and every one of us during the whole school year."

The whole class ooh-ed and ahh-ed when they heard Mr. Narumi say this.

"So, Have fun today everyone… There are many gowns and suits in Central Town that have discounts today because of the festival. So the bus will arrive soon for everyone to go to Central town and buy some clothes. Except for those who have their clothes already. And don't forget, the Festival will start at five but everyone has to be in the classroom at 4:30 so that we can pick out who will be your partners for the Goddess Festival's Summer dance. And one more thing, you should already be wearing your gowns and suits by the time you get here to the classroom. That's all I have to say. Adieu" And with that Mr. Narumi left the classroom.

"Wow… It sounds interesting, I wanna go to Central town later, come on Hotaru!" Mikan shouted with excitement pulling her best friend towards the door, but she didn't move, "Huh? What's wrong Hotaru? Don't you wanna go to Central Town and buy a gown for tonight?"

"We're not going anywhere." Hotaru told her best friend while the two boys, Natsume and Ruka, walked to the two girls.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Just wait and see." She said emotionlessly.

"Huh?"

"Come to my room at three o'clock and we're going to decide what you're all going to wear." She said pointing at the three of her friends.

"Huh? Why us?" Ruka asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Just come. Oh, and Mikan, don't forget to bring Misaki and Tsubasa along with you."

"O-okay. But why?"

"Just do it."

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**Under a very special**

**Sakura Tree…**

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

"Hey, Natsume?" Asked a very particular brunette to the boy who was sitting beside her under their very special Sakura Tree in the Academy Gardens.

"Huh? What is it?" Asked the boy with the fire Alice without looking away from the manga he was reading, but of course the brunette beside him was used to him doing that.

"Why do you think Hotaru wants us go to her room later?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe to show off one of her inventions again." He smirked.

"…" She didn't say nor do anything except to think.

"Probably something that wouldn't make us waste our time."

"Yeah, maybe, but, I still can't stop thinking of why she wants us to go to her room."

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." He said smirking at Mikan, "And I bet you're going to be really surprised."

"And why is that."

"'Cause I already know what it is." He said not loud enough for Mikan to understand.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing."

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**Flashback of how Natsume**

**knows what Hotaru wanted**

**to show them.**

**(Last Night… To be exact…)**

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

_After Natsume walked Mikan to her room, he heard voices while walking to his room, he followed the sounds and heard two very familiar voices, one was Hotaru's voice and the other sounded like Mikan but it wasn't, it sounded somewhat different. (A/N: Can you guys guess who that is!)_

_Natsume peeped into the room and found two people inside. Hotaru and a girl who looked exactly like Mikan and was very familiar to him._

"_What else do you need Hotaru?" Asked the "Mikan-look-alike."_

"_Nothing else, you can sit down for a while if you want to rest. I'll call you again if I need you." Hotaru told the girl, the girl nodded and sat down on a nearby chair as she watched Hotaru finish the invention she was making, "I don't know when I'll be able to use this, but it may come in handy once in a while, especially for Mikan." Said Hotaru._

"_She's making an invention again?" Natsume asked himself, "I wonder who that girl is?"_

"_Amanatsu, please hand me the wrench." Hotaru said talking to the Mikan-look-alike once more._

_(A/N: Did you guess right?)_

"_Right away Hotaru." She stood up from the chair, took the tool box and started searching for Hotaru's wrench._

"_Amanatsu? I've heard that name before. But where?" Natsume thought hard, "Isn't she the robot that looks a lot like Mikan? Yeah, that's right. But she looks somewhat different now. I think Imai upgraded her." Natsume whispered very softly to him self._

"_There, I'm done." Hotaru told Amanatsu, "Amanatsu, why don't you be the first one to try it?"_

"_Sure… This is great. I get to have new clothes. What should I do Hotaru?" Amanatsu asked eagerly._

"_Just stand here on this platform over here." Hotaru said commandingly pointing at the huge round platform in her invention._

_(A/N: Her invention was like a changing room, but it's bigger than the usual changing rooms you see when you go shopping, to be exact, it's three times bigger than the changing rooms you see in stores. It had a small computer and a mirror and there was a huge round platform in the center.)_

"_Okay, what next?" Amanatsu asked again._

"_Wear this headband." She said while handing Amanatsu a headband which she wore on her head._

"_What's this insane girl up to?" Asked Natsume again._

"_And then?" Asked the Mikan-look-alike robot._

"_Type in there what kind of clothes you want to wear, like for example formal, or maybe casual."_

"_Okay then, I choose casual."_

"_Don't tell me, idiot, type in the computer."_

"_Right I knew that." She said smiling, scratching the back of her metal head, and then typed 'casual clothes' in the computer._

"_And then try to imagine the design in your head." Amanatsu nodded._

"_Alright."_

"_After that, all you need to do is wait." Hotaru said while sitting on the couch._

_Then suddenly a ring of light came from the platform and went up to Amanatsu's head. Then in a split second Amanatsu was wearing a dark pink blouse together with a jean-jacket and a jean-skirt which reached up to her mid thigh, together with light pink sandals._

"_Wow!" Amanatsu shouted._

"_Invention no. 062, the 'Instant Changing Machine' just stand on the platform and put on this head band so that the Machine will be able to read your mind and copy the design that's on your mind. And type the kind of clothes you want to wear. And in a second or less, you'll be wearing the clothes you want."_

"_Umm… Hotaru… Who are you talking to when you're looking away?"_

"_None of your business." Hotaru said icily._

"_Hotaru!"_

_Hotaru ignored the whining of the robot and finally decided to get some rest, "Now that I'm done with that invention, I can finally get some rest. I'll turn you off now Amanatsu."_

"_Okay." And with that, she turned Amanatsu off and walked towards the door to close it._

_Natsume saw this and backed away from the door so that Hotaru wouldn't see him, and then after she closed the door, Natsume continued walking to his room, 'I wonder how that girl wakes up so early when she sleeps so late?' Natsume thought after seeing that it was already 11:00 PM._

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**End of Flashback**

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

"Hey, come on Natsume!" Mikan said standing up, "We have to go to Hotaru's room. It's 2:45 already. You know how impatient Hotaru is. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said emotionlessly to the cute brunette.

Then they walked together side by side to the room of the girl with the innovation Alice.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**In Hotaru's Room…**

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

"/Knock, knock, knock, knock/ Hotaru! We're here." Mikan shouted with a cheery voice, loud enough for Hotaru to hear through the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She said as she walked towards her bedroom door, and opened it.

"Hi Hotaru!" Mikan shouted and tried to hug her best friend, but sadly, she failed in doing this because she was hit by the new and improved Baka Gun. "/Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka/ You should stay away from me if you want to live."

"But Hotaru I missed you so much!" Mikan said crying ounces and ounces of water, or rather tears.

"We haven't seen each other for 6 hours, 38 minutes and 47 seconds, no make that 49 seconds long (A/N: Whoa…! Who's counting the time?) and you already miss me? Idiot." Hotaru said emotionlessly with a really cold tone in her voice.

Natsume and Mikan just walked inside the room and took a seat.

"Ne, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"What is it?" She asked turning Amanatsu on.

"Why did you let us go here instead of going to Central Town to buy our own Clothes?" Mikan asked.

"I was getting to that until you spoke."

"Oh really? I'm really sorry."

"That's alright. Amanatsu, please bring me the invention I was working on last night."

"Right away!" When Amanatsu was about to go and get the invention, she looked at Mikan, "Hey there Mikan, long time no see."

"Hi Amanatsu, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, what about y—" Amanatsu was cut off by Hotaru.

"She's fine, idiot. Now go and get the Instant Changing Machine."

"Right!" She followed Hotaru's orders and went to get the invention.

When she returned, she pushed Hotaru's invention in front of everyone and took a seat.

Everyone was amazed by just looking at the invention in front of them.

"Wow Hotaru! What is that?"

"This is Invention no. 062, the 'Instant Changing Machine' just stand on the platform and put on this head band so that the Machine will be able to read your mind and copy the design that's on your mind. And type the kind of clothes you want to wear. And in a second or less, you'll be wearing the clothes you want."

"That's great!"

"This was tested on Amanatsu last night and I know that one of you knows already." Hotaru said as she glared at Natsume.

"Hmph." Was all Natsume said but in side his mind, he was thinking, '_What! How did she know that? Did she see me?_'

"No Natsume I didn't see you, Amanatsu did." She said turning on her invention.

'_Huh? How did she know what I was thinking! Does she have Koko's Alice or something? Or did she ask Koko to read my mind or something? _'

"No Natsume. I don't have Koko's Alice nor did I ask him to read your mind for me. I'm just really smart."

"…" Natsume was now speechless and didn't say anything, he just stayed silent.

"Now, who goes first?" Hotaru asked the three people in front of her.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**To be continued…**

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Ridley: So? How was it? Huh? Huh? Huh! I think this chapter is shorter than the others…! Waaahhh…! T.T (If you don't know what that is…! It's just a crying face…! My crying face to be exact…! If you can't imagine it…! Look closer…! Still can't see it…? Too bad for you…!)

Hotaru: Don't mind her idiotic attitude and stupidity.

Ridley: Hey! Who're you calling an idiot? And I'm not stupid!

Hotaru: Yes you are.

Ridley: No I'm not! And besides it's rude to call people stupid! And how do think I made this fanfic.

Mikan: Yeah! She's not an idiot…! I am…! Wait that didn't come out right…!

Ridley: If you ask why I removed the –kun, -pyon, -chan, -san, arigatou and other Japanese words, I just got tired of them, it takes me more time to type my story when I add those…! If you know what I mean…! And gomen for not updating for a really long time…! I experienced a writer's block…! Ehehe…!

Ruka: Click on the '**GO**' button down there /Points at go button that's on the lower left corner of the screen./ if you like this story…! And you can also send flames if you want…!

Youichi: Bye…!

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo


	5. Author's Notes

Ridley: Hi everyone…! Umm… This is just going to be a short Author's note for all of you…! Take it away Mikan!

Mikan: Okay… Number 1…! Ridley won't be updating her stories that fast right now because of her classes and school…! Her classes started last Monday, June 5, 2006…! But she will try to update as soon as she can…!

Hotaru: Number 2… If you want her to update faster, please submit your reviews to encourage her to update sooner…!

Yuu: Number 3…! To all those who watch animes in Animax, and those who want to watch Fushigi Yuugi / Curious Play, here's your chance to watch the OVA…! It will be showing today, June 11, 2006, at 4:00 PM if we're not mistaken…!

Youichi: Number 4…! She would like to thank the following people for all the great reviews they sent her…!

SapphireRhythm

WizdomGoddess

CESSiE

fiducia

hend

facadephazzad

skaey

IOU

Blackcat

black cat girl 2006

mew lime

lil-creator

therese

moonstar ruby

zephyrlight

Yukino-Sakura

Marie

chocobars

simplebutspecial

glenda23

purple and pink dreams

mutsu

AliceMaker

AaYa-AaYa

thy

dbzgtfan2004

And last but not the least darkoracle08

Ridley: Well… that's all we have to say… I guess…! Gomen…! So forgive me if I won't update soon…! Ja ne!


	6. The Goddess Festival Part 2

Ridley: Hi there everyone…!

Mikan: Hi there!

Yuu: We're back!

Ridley: Yup that's right…! Sorry for not updating for a really really long time…! It's because of school…! You know… First time in high school and I'm really having a hard time with all the homework and stuff…! And today… There's a typhoon and I can stay home all day…! Yes! Now, I get to type my story again…! I'm so glad…!

Ruka: We all hope that you will all enjoy this chapter of Mikan's Birthday!

Hotaru: And if anyone of you wants a picture of Ruka wearing Mikan's uniform /Shows everyone the photo in which Ruka was wearing the girls' uniform (Mikan's uniform to be exact) standing on the roof of the Academy's dormitory with Mikan/ please order as much as you want! It only costs 500 rabbits each… No… Make that 600 rabbits each! Because Mikan's in the picture as well and no of course no one would want to see her ugly face in this photo, that's why I spent all night last night editing this photo.

Ridley: Oh, sorry everyone… please ignore those two…!

Natsume: Yeah… for once, I agree with this idiot.

Ridley: Hey!

**TO ALL (Well… maybe not all…!) REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 4:**

**To Nils: **Sorry… But I can't pair Hotaru and Yuu up, it's just I've already made up my mind that I'll pair her up with Ruka, and if I paired up Hotaru and Yuu, my story would be a disaster.

**To CESSiE:** Thanks for the great compliment! I really appreciate it! And BTW… I'm planning to make this maybe 3 to 5 chapters more! And after that… I'll make another one…! Of course it'll also be a Gakuen Alice fic…! Hehe…! I'm just so addicted to this anime…!

**To Sapphire Rhythm:** I'm really sorry for making Natsume so OOC in this fic…! But I'll try my best not to make him OOC…! And if you're that excited to see what Mikan is going to wear to the dance, you'll find out soon…!

Natsume: Yeah I agree with her! Why do you have to make me so OOC anyways, huh? It doesn't fit me…!

Ridley: Well… It's my fic anyways…! So I can make your attitude in anyway I want! I can even make you act like a girl if I wanted to! Hmph!

Natsume: Say that again and I'll burn your hair…!

Ridley: Sorry! Please don't burn my hair! It took me all summer to make it grow this long! I promise I won't say that again…!

Natsume: Good!

**To facadephazzad:** Ruka didn't like Hotaru in the first place…! He just started to like her when she gave him some advice…!

Ridley: Now… on with the story!

**Chapter 5: The Goddess Festival part 2**

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Me! Meeeeee! Pleeeaaase Hotaru! I WANNA GO FIRST!" Shouted Mikan in a really really loud voice.

"Fine." Hotaru said in a monotone voice, "But first, I need the two of you to wait outside." She said pointing at Ruka and Natsume.

"Why?" Ruka asked curiously, while Natsume just stood up and walked towards the door, "Come on, Ruka."

Then when the two boys got out of the room, Mikan had a why-did-you-let-them-go-out look on her face, "Hotaru—" But before she was about to ask why she let them go out, Hotaru cut her off, "I want it to be a surprise for them."

"Oh." Mikan said.

"Now, Mikan, I want you to stand on that platform over there." She said pointing to the platform in her invention.

"Okay." She said a bit nervous because she didn't know what was going to happen to her after trying out the invention, but then she thought, '_No, that's never going to happen. Hotaru's the best inventor I've known my whole life, and I know that this isn't going to be a disaster._' After she thought of that, she grinned and walked towards the platform and stood at the center.

Amanatsu was just watching from the back of Hotaru and hoping that her 'master's' invention will be very successful.

Then Hotaru walked towards the machine and pressed a certain button to activate it.

Then the same thing as what happened to Amanatsu the other night (Read chapter 4), happened to Mikan.

Meanwhile outside the room of the brunette's so-called best friend, two boys were standing outside while waiting for the two girls to come out, until they saw a flash of yellow light under the door coming from inside the room, "huh? I wonder what's happening?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Hmph! Who cares?" He said coldly while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

Then inside Hotaru's room, Mikan was now wearing a really beautiful gown. It was colored pink and fuchsia with only one sleeveless strap on the right shoulder and none on the left, it had lots of glitters on it and the lower part was like a mini skirt in the front and on the sides and the back was a really long gown. (A/N: Just imagine what Sakura Kinomoto was wearing in the second OVA of Cardcaptor Sakura, where Sakura and Syaoran meet again, just change the color and the design and the shoes.) While her sandals were 2 inches high, they were colored silver and red and the straps reached up to below her knees.

"Wow! What a cool dress!" Mikan shouted in delight.

"I admit. You look good in it." Hotaru said, "Be—"

"Thanks a lot Hotaru!" Mikan said not letting Hotaru finish what she was supposed to say.

"Mikan, I'm not finished yet."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hotaru said already getting annoyed by Mikan, "I was about to say that you look good in it because people who would see you won't notice that such an ugly girl like you is in it."

"WHAT!" Mikan shouted, "HOTARU!" Then Hotaru saw Mikan's eyes, they were almost about to burst waterfalls out, "Relax Mikan, it's an expression saying that you really look good in that dress." Hotaru lied. And of course, being the usual naïve Mikan, she actually believed in what her so-called best friend said.

"Thank you Hotaru!" she suddenly, "I'm going out to show my outfit to Ruka and Natsume!" She said about to run out the door.

"Not so fast!" Hotaru said calmly while holding Mikan's dress from behind, "The reason why I let the two of them go out was because I wanted all our gowns and suits be a surprise."

"And?" Mikan asked confused.

"/sigh/ That means that you're not supposed to show them what you're supposed to wear."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes, Mikan. Now change back to your uniform and go to your room to change into the gown. Then after that, I want you to go to the classroom right away."

"Uhh… Right!" Mikan hurried and changed back to her uniform and Hotaru gave her a box to put her dress in. Then after that, she walked out of the room.

"Hi Natsume! Hi Ruka!" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi Mikan! Where's the dress Hotaru's machine made for you?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, it's in this box. Hotaru said she wanted it to be a surprise. So she let me put it in this box and the two of you can just see it later."

"Oh, okay."

Then all of a sudden, Hotaru came out of her room, "Ruka it's your turn." She said coldly.

"Uhh… Okay. Natsume, can you wait?"

"Yeah sure." He said still having that same tone of voice he usually has.

Then Ruka went into Hotaru's room after a few seconds. Then, for quite some time, Mikan and Natsume were alone. Mikan was really thinking hard, '_I wonder what Natsume's going to wear? Hmmm…? I just can't imagine him wearing formal clothes. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for later._' But then, Mikan finally came back to her senses.

"Oh… I- uh… I have to get going." Mikan said nervously (I wonder what she's nervous for?), "Sorry Natsume. I'll just see you later." She said running towards her room, waving her hand to Natsume, which showed that she'll be going already.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

**After 30 minutes of**

**Getting ready for**

**The festival…**

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Mikan was already in the classroom being complimented by almost the whole class. Then after 2 minutes, Ruka and Natsume entered the classroom, together with Hotaru, Hotaru was wearing a lavender dress which was a tube and the lower part was violet and her shoes were gold sandals which were 1 and a half inches high.

When Natsume entered the room, the very first thing that caught his eye was a really gorgeous young lady crowded by many students. And when this certain girl felt that someone was actually watching her, she looked behind her and smiled at Natsume. She excused herself and exited the crowd, she walked towards Natsume who was wearing a black formal suit with a red tie and his hair, well, it was the same as ever.

"Hi there Natsume!" She said waving her hand to him.

Natsume blushed billions of shades of red, "H-hi." '_She's cute… Not just cute, she's beautiful ._'

Mikan wasn't wearing her usual pigtails today, she was now wearing a ponytail, her ribbons were color red with lots and lots of glitters on it, her hair was even curled.

"So, Natsume are you ready for the festival?"

"Huh? Uhh… Yeah." He said as he got back to his senses.

"I wonder who my partner for the dance will be?" Mikan asked herself.

"Good Afternoon class!" Mr. Narumi said surprising the whole class as he entered the classroom. He saw that the whole class was already wearing their gowns and suits, "I hope all of you were able to buy the clothes that you all desired."

"Yes Mr. Narumi!" The whole class responded to their teacher.

"And now, what you all have been waiting for, you will pick who your partners for the dance will be. But of course, you won't just pick whoever you want, you will be picking randomly." Said Narumi winking at his pupils, who were looking at him in a very weirded out way, by the way.

"So Mr. Narumi? How do we do it?" A student asked.

"Well, here's how it goes." Narumi brought out a box from under the teacher's table, he showed the students what was in the box and to all the student's surprise, the box was full of silver rings which had the words 'Goddess Festival' carved onto it in a formal way, "These are rings that the girls will be picking out of the box. Actually, the girls will be picking two rings, then we will blindfold them and they will be finding their way to a boy and the first boy they will touch will be the guy they will dance with in the Goddess Festival's Summer Dance." And after that, the class was filled with noise and excitement, "Any questions?"

Then Mr. Narumi saw someone raise her hand, "Yes? What is it?"

"What if that certain girl who got the rings has an Alice that she can memorize anything she sees and when you blindfold her, she already knows where the guys are seated." She complained.

"Well, in that case, we'll have to blindfold all the girls and let the boys sit down on any place they want so that the girls won't know where they're seated. Is that alright." Then the girl nodded, which meant yes, after hearing what Narumi said.

"Any more questions?" Then a boy raised his hand, "What if someone had an Alice that could see through things? Then that person will be able to see through the blindfold."

"Well, let me answer your question, these blindfolds are made from plants that disable anyone to use their Alices while wearing them. And this plant was, of course, made by your incredibly handsome teacher, Mr. Miisaki."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Mr. Miisaki shouted from the other classroom.

"Ehehehe! Any more questions class?" Then Mr. Narumi noticed that no one raised his or her hand, so he decided to let them start, since the festival was only twenty minutes later, "Alight, now we can start. All the girls please line up, and I'll blindfold you after you pick two rings from the box. You don't need to choose, because all the rings are similar to each other. Oh, and don't forget that once you finish picking who you will be partners with, you still can't remove your blindfolds, you have to wait for my signal, and then you can remove your blindfolds. After you pick the boy, that certain boy will lead you to the next classroom and the two of you will sit next to each other until I give the girls the signal to remove their blindfolds. And boys, don't forget, you shouldn't talk or anything while leading the girls or else they'll figure out who you are." Then without waiting for the students to reply, he started blindfolding the girls immediately with no hesitation.

And after all the girls were blindfolded, Narumi asked all the boys to sit wherever they wanted to so that the girls won't know where they were seated. Then they started, Sumire came first, she picked her partner then that boy was a real gentleman, he led her to the next room carefully. Then next came Otanashi, she felt that that boy who was leading her to the next room was smiling sweetly, nope, she didn't use her Alice, she could just sense it because she heard him giggling a lot. Next came Mikan, she felt the boy's really warm hand leading her to the next room. Hotaru came next, she could feel that the boy was only using on hand to lead her there; maybe he was holding something on his other hand. Next came Sumire's friend, she couldn't hear the guy's footsteps, but she knew that someone was leading her because someone was holing her shoulders pushing her to the direction she should go, so she thought that maybe he was flying or something. Then all the other girls came next.

(A/N: Can you guess who's partner is who?)

After all the girls were done picking their partners, Narumi came in the classroom they were in and signaled the girls to remove their blindfolds, "Okay boys, please remove the girls' blindfolds for them."

'_This is humiliating._' Natsume thought as he removed the blindfold of the girl in front of him.

All the boys removed the girls' blindfolds as soon as Narumi signaled them to.

Natsume tried his best not to ruin the hairdo of the girl while removing the blindfold.

Then when all blindfolds were removed, Mikan looked behind her to see who her partner was, "Natsume? NATSUME!" She said in a very excited and happy voice.

Natsume just chuckled at what the brunette was doing. But no on noticed it.

Hotaru was with Ruka. Sumire was with Yuu. Otanashi was with Kokoroyumi and Sumire's friend (A/N: Don't know her name…! Hehe!) was with Kokoruyumi's friend (A/N: Don't know his name either…! Hehe…! You know… the one who can float / fly…!)

(A/N: Did you guess the pairs right! LOL)

Then after five minutes Narumi told them all to go to the grounds. (A/N: Where they celebrated the last dance when they were ten years old.)

They all walked to the academy grounds with their partners. But on their way there, Mikan and Natsume were the last pair to go, and while walking, a big, really big, group of girls were running towards the cute couple with very angry faces, "SAKURA! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL OUR NATSUME AWAY FROM US! AREN'T YOU?" One of the girls shouted at the brunette.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Mikan screamed trying to pull Natsume with her.

"Huh?" Natsume didn't notice what was happening, so he looked behind them and he was really shocked at what he saw, "Oh, shoot!" Then he ran ahead of Mikan, still holding her hand, pulling her towards where he was going.

The next thing they knew, they were in the Northern Forest, leaning on a tree, catching their breaths. They stayed there for about five minutes and after a while, Natsume reached for something in his pocket, it was a cute white mask and another mask but this time it was red. He tossed the white one to Mikan and wore the red one, "Wear it."

"What? Why?" Mikan asked not wearing it yet, she was just staring at it.

"So that they won't know who you are. I should've given it to you earlier so that those idiot fan girls wouldn't be chasing you around." He said.

"Thanks Natsume!" She said as she hugged Natsume from the back. And since she was behind him, she didn't see him smile a bit and blush.

"Come on. We have to get going." He said, "Unless you want to miss half of the festival."

"Oh," She said, suddenly letting go of Natsume, "Right."

On their way there, they were very silent.

They walked for almost five minutes and when they reached the Academy Grounds, all their friends were gathered in a crowd, and when they spotted the couple, they ran towards them, "Mikan, Natsume! Where've you been?" Asked Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Ruka. And of course Hotaru didn't say a word. And behind all of them, was Tsubasa, Misaki and Kaname. And of course, they noticed who they were even if they were wearing masks because they were really close friends and they can tell ach other even if they're wearing masks or anything on their faces. (A/N: They're masks, by the way, are just like the mask Sam from "Cinderella Story" wore. Except the color is different. It's the kind of mask wherein it's only your eyes that are getting covered.)

"Oh, hi guys! What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Where'd you go? We were all worried about you?" Tsubasa said.

"Oh, us? Don't worry we were just in the Northern Forest hiding from Natsume and Ruka's fan girls. Hehe! Sorry for not telling you. But we're fine now. No need to worry."

"Okay, that's good." Yuu said.

"Umm… Guys?" Anna suddenly asked out of nowhere, "Why are you wearing masks?"

"Oh, Natsume said that we should wear this so that the fan girls won't notice that it's us." Mikan chuckled.

"Come on guys, let's take a seat." Tsubasa said as he and Misaki led the group to a really big round table.

"Okay." Mikan followed together with the others, "Oh, Kaname! They let you out of the hospital? Since when?"

"Oh, just today. They let me out just so I could at least have some fun. They don't want me to be staying in the hospital for a really long time without having fun, so they let me go out for festivals." Kaname said with a really sweet voice as usual.

"Oh, okay." Mikan said while blushing, of course, no one can resist Kaname while he's talking sweetly. And when Natsume saw this, he was raging in anger, he really wanted to burn this guy, but in Kaname's condition, Natsume didn't want to do it. What can you say? The guy's got a heart.

"Is it me? Or is it getting hotter and hotter by the second?" Ruka asked Yuu since he was the closest to Natsume.

Then Hotaru tapped Ruka's shoulder and pointed to an angry Natsume who was looking angrily at Kaname, but of course, Kaname didn't see this because he was too busy talking to his best friend, Tsubasa, "Oh okay, so that's why. Hehe!" Then after that, Ruka was now slowly trying to walk away from Natsume.

"Okay everyone, it's time for dinner!" Narumi announced through the speakers, "After dinner will be the Goddess Festival's Summer Dance, and after that, before we will let all of you go back to your dorms, the faculty will judge the couple who are best dressed and we will award them with a great prize. And after the awarding, the first place for the best dressed couple will be dancing for the final performance." After the announcements, Narumi went down the stage and went straight to the buffet to have dinner.

"Came on guys. Let's go and eat!" Nonoko shouted to the group as she ran with Anna to the buffet. Then everyone else followed.

They all enjoyed their dinner and after ten minutes of eating, they were all finally finished, except for one girl, I think you all know who that is already, Hotaru wasn't even half way finished eating her crab and lobster.

"Uhh… Hotaru," Mikan suddenly decided to talk, "Don't you think that you're filling your stomach up with too much food? I mean, there's still dessert, you know?"

"I'm not even close to being full," Hotaru said with her mouth sill full of food (A/N: I wonder how she can talk properly with so much food in her mouth? O.o) , "And besides, I have five more plates of lobster and crab to finish."

"Whoa, Hotaru, are you sure that you're not full yet? I mean, you already ate three plates of lobster and crab." Nonoko said while a sweatdrop rolled down the back of her head.

After ten minutes, the dessert was served to everyone, Hotaru was finished eating her crab and lobster, so she joined everyone for dessert. The dessert was chocolate cake with delicious strawberry icing and a cherry on top, then on the side of the cake there was one scoop of strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup. (A/N: Wow! I can already imagine myself eating it! Oh, I chose strawberry ice cream because that's my favorite flavor of ice cream. Ehehe!)

Everyone was happily eating their dessert, but Natsume was just seated there, reading his manga.

"Natsume?" Mikan called out to him.

"Hn?" He just asked without even looking away from his manga.

"Why aren't you eating your cake?"

"I don't like sweets."

"What? Why not?"

"…" He didn't answer that question anymore, instead he just continued reading his manga.

And Mikan didn't force him to answer her question anymore because she wanted to have a good time in the Festival, so she didn't want Natsume getting mad at her either because it'll just ruin her night.

Then after a while the principal announced that it was time for the Summer Dance and that everyone should dance with their partners.

Natsume and MIkan were dancing already, and Ruka and Hotaru, Sumire and Yuu, Kokoroyumi with Otanishi, Sumire's friend with Koko's friend, Anna was with Natsume and Ruka's friend who could levitate stuff and Nonoko was with some other guy. Tsubasa and Misaki were dancing as well. And For Kaname, well, he was seated on the table watching everyone dance happily.

And being her usual self, Mikan chatted happily with Natsume, but suddenly, a question pooped into her head.

"Umm… Natsume?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Natsume didn't reply, he waited for her to ask him the question.

"How come I rarely see you smile?"

He paused before he answered her question, but the words finally cam out of his mouth.

"It's nothing."

"Oh come on. No one has no reason for why they don't smile. You have to have a reason."

(A/N: Okay… Before I continue I would just like to tell you something. The reason why Natsume doesn't smile in this fanfic was just made up by me, so if it's nothing similar to the real thing, don't get mad at me because I just made it up. Okay… That's all I wanna say! Now, on with the story!)

"/sigh/ Fine, I'll tell you. But only if you won't tell anyone else. Not even Ruka." Then after hearing this, Mikan nodded.

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone." She smiled.

"When I was young I used to be like you, always smiling and cheerful, and I used to live in a small village, I discovered that I could make fire just by using my mind, so I told my friends. Yeah, I had lots of friends back then. I told them everything and then we all used to play with the fire that I could make. Then one time I went for a walk outside the village alone, then when I came back after about two hours, the whole village was on fire, I was still a child back then, so I was really scared and didn't do anything at all but to watch what was happening to my hometown." Natsume explained, but Mikan and Natsume were still dancing, "After the fire disappeared, I went to the village and saw that all my friends and family were already dead. Then I overheard some people talking, they were whispering, I think they were trying to keep their conversation quiet so that no one could hear it, but unfortunately for them I heard it. They said that they thought some one's Alice was responsible for this and that they had proof. And me, I didn't know what an Alice was back then. Then I transferred to another village where a kind couple took care of me, I was still cheerful that time, I pretended in school that nothing happened and as if the couple who took care of me were my real parents, I showed the fire I could make to all my friends. My life was perfect then, until some guys told me that with the gift I had, I was meant to stay in a certain academy. Then I figured that it was the Alice Academy, they explained to me what were the rules, and what Alices were. Then that's when I remembered the conversation I heard from those guys, when they said that it was someone's Alice that was responsible for the incident in our village, now I knew what an Alice was, I understood that the whole incident was my fault, and that I killed everyone who was dear to me. Then the whole thought affected my life, the day I started going to school at the Alice Academy, I never showed my emotions to anyone except for Ruka and Youichi."

"Wow, that's really sad." Mikan said as she started crying.

"Huh? Hey, don't cry." Natsume said, worried about Mikan, "Come on, let's take a seat first." Then Mikan nodded and followed Natsume to a table. She removed her mask first so that it won't get wet because of her tears.

"I'm s-sorry the story was just t-too sad." She said still crying a bit.

Natsume handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her tears with it.

"It's okay." Natsume said, "Don't cry. I'm not worried about it anymore." He continued, "Now that I have someone like you by my side." He smiled and this time Mikan saw him. And upon seeing this, Mikan smiled as well.

Then there were announcements again, "Okay everyone, it's time to give the awards for the best dressed couple. Mr. Narumi will be the one to announce the winners. While Tsubasa and I will be the ones to move the spotlight to the winners." Announced Misaki and then walked down the stage as Narumi entered.

"Now, everyone, I would just like to say that the people who will get the awards will win something. But it will be a surprise for everyone. Now, let's continue, the winners for third place are…" Narumi opened the envelope and the paper he brought out had names o the winners on it which were "Tsubasa and Misaki from the middle school division!" The two of them were surprised because they didn't expect to be the winners for third place. But the two of them still walked up the stage and got their prizes, "Too bad for the two of you because you two weren't able to shine the spotlight on yourselves. Haha! But anyway, here are your prizes. Matching ruby rings."

"Wow!" Misaki's eyes sparkled when she saw the genuine diamond ring in front of her, "I can't believe I get to own a real ruby ring!"

"Well, congratulations Tsubasa and Misaki. Would you like to say something in front of everyone?"

"Umm… Well, I don't." Tsubasa said, "What about you Misaki?"

"Oh, uhh… no need." She was too busy admiring her ring, no wonder she didn't want to make a speech anymore.

"Thank you. Now you can go back to your tables and watch the rest of the awarding." Narumi said sweatdropping upon seeing how Misaki admired the ring so much, "The two of you please stay on the stage until the awarding ceremony finishes. Anna, Nonoko, you two please be the ones who will move the spotlight. Thank you."

"Now for second place, the awards are going to be given to…" He opened another envelope and read, "Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi!" Narumi shouted their names as Anna and Nonoko put the spotlight on the couple.

The couple walked to the stage and received their prizes, "For the second place winners, they will be receiving a certificate and a Central Town card. With the Central Town card, you can buy anything in Central Town for free as long as you show the shopkeeper this card." Narumi gave the two of them their certificates and their Central Town card. (A/N: Sorry. I can't think of anymore prizes that's why I just thought of the Central Town card. Hehe!)

"Please stay on the stage until the end of the awarding ceremony."

"And for the first place winners, the judges said that they don't know who you two are, so only your descriptions are here. For the first place winners, your descriptions are, listen carefully because these might be anyone, a pink gown, a white mask an silver sandals and a black suit with a red tie and red mask. Anna, Nonoko, please look for the couple with those descriptions."

Then Anna and Nonoko nodded their heads t Mr. Narumi and giggled because they already knew who that couple was, all they had to do was look for them, and after a while, they spotted the two and put the spotlight on them.

When Mikan and Natsume heard the description, they looked for a place to hide, but since it was a wide open space ,they couldn't find a hiding place, and when they spotted a hiding place, they were now running towards it but they were too late, the spotlight was already on them, and they had no other choice but to go to the stage.

"There they are!" Narumi said through the speakers, "Now, will the two of you please remove your mask so that we can all see your faces." He said still smiling as usual.

The two of them sighed and took off their masks at the same time. As soon as they took off their masks, everyone in the audience were shocked to see that the cold-hearted top star student in the elementary division, Natsume Hyuuga, won the best dressed couple award together with the clumsy, single star brunette, Mikan Sakura.

Even the judges and Mr. Narumi were shocked at this. But Mr. Narumi didn't show it he just smiled and gave them their prizes, "Your prizes are a crown and a tiara, a genuine ring with a real diamond on it and of course, you two will be dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor for the last performance for tonight." Then Kaname came out from backstage (A/N: Whoa! When did he get there? O.o) and put Mikan and Natsume's crown and tiara on their heads and then gave them the rings. Then went back to backstage.

"Mikan, Natsume a special request from your best friends, Ruka and Hotaru. They said that the two of you have to put the rings on each other's ring finger." He said still smiling.

"WHAT!" Mikan and Natsume shouted in unison.

And in the audience, Natsume's fan girls were all gathered in one part of the Academy Grounds and were all surrounded by a really dark aura, raging in anger since they saw Mikan and Natsume won the best dressed couple.

But thanks to Sumire, who is also the president of the fan club, she stopped all of them before they could all kill Mikan with their Alices. Sumire didn't resign as president yet, just in case her friends were in trouble because of the fan club, she could still help them in a way.

Mikan and Natsume were now facing each other and now ready to put the rings. Natsume went first, he held Mikan's right hand and put the ring on her finger and Mikan took Natsume's right hand as well, and put the ring on his finger. Then after that Mikan smiled sweetly and Natsume kissed her on the cheek (A/N: Whoa! And they're even on stage/Gasp/ What are the fan girls going to do to Mikan afterwards?) which made Mikan blush really hard, "Natsume! What are you doing? We're on stage!" Mikan said whispering so that no one would hear, except for Natsume of course, "Well, now I want everyone to know that you're my girlfriend already." Then he smiled. And what he said was heard by everyone since he was standing next to the microphone. And they were on stage, so of course, everyone saw him smiling to Mikan. Now every fan girl was jealous of Mikan.

"Everyone, please go to the Academy ballroom!" Narumi announced In the microphone. Then everyone followed what he said and went directly to the Academy Ballroom.

When they all got there, the place was neatly arranged, all chairs were on the sides and the balcony seats were vacant, reserved for the third and second place winners. The two balcony seats were on opposite sides of the ballroom. Narumi let Hotaru and Ruka sit at one balcony seat and Misaki and Tsubasa on the other side.

Then everyone else were seated downstairs to watch Mikan and Natsume dance. Narumi was seated with Hotaru and Ruka.

Mikan and Natsume were at the top of the stairs leading to the dance floor. The couple were holding hands as they walked down the stairs and as the music started playing, they started to dance as well.

Everyone was watching in amazement some were thinking, '_I never thought that Natsume could dance._' And some thought, '_Whoa! I never knew that Natsume and Mikan looked so cut together._' And lots more thoughts lingered in the other students' heads.

After their dance, everyone applauded them. And Mr. Misaki gave Mikan and Natsume a bouquet of flowers. But being the typical Natsume, he let Mikan keep the flowers.

When the Festival finished, Mikan was with Natsume on their way to the dormitory. But Natsume decided to stay outside for a while.

"Hey, idiot, I'll stay here for a while, you go ahead." Natsume said walking away.

"I'm going with you." Mikan said. But she didn't receive a reply from Natsume, so she just followed him.

Then they ended up by the lake and Natsume sat down right beside the lake, and Mikan followed him.

Natsume was lying down with his hands at the back o his head and Mikan was just seated beside him. It was really quiet and the silence was too deafening since everyone had gone to their dorms to sleep but Mikan decided to break the silence since she couldn't take it anymore, "Hey, Natsume?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that you're really good at dancing you know?"

"So?"

"I'm not really a good dancer, but dancing with you felt like I was great at it."

"Hn."

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Why don't you like calling girls by their first name?"

"You mean like when I call you idiot or polka-dots?"

"Yeah. Hey, wait! Don't say that!" She stood up and was about to walk to Natsume, but she suddenly tripped on a rock and was about to fall into the lake, but Natsume caught her, but unlucky them, Mikan's weight pulled the two of them into the lake and now they were soaking wet.

"Great, now we're gonna catch a cold and it's all your fault." Natsume said as he got out of the lake and helped Mikan get out.

"What! My fault? How did it become my fault?" She asked as she squeezed her hair to let the water out.

"You tripped and I tried to save you, then we both fell in."

"Then how did it become my fault?"

"It's no use talking to an idiot like you. Come on, lets' go back to the dormitory before we really catch a cold."

"That's a good idea."

They walked to their dorms and as usual, Natsume walked Mikan to her dorm room before he went to his, but when they got there, "Oh no! My keys! I left my keys in the pocket of my uniform. Now what am I going to do? I know! I gave Hotaru another pair of keys to my room. Now all I have to do is go to her room and get the keys. But wait, I don't wanna disturb her. I know!" She looked at Natsume with pleading eyes which had a can-I-stay-in-your-room-for-the-night look on them.

"Hmph…" he tried to resist, but the eyes were too cute for him so he had to give in, "Ugh... Fine."

They went to his room with soaking wet clothes and as they entered his room, just stood in a corner waiting for Natsume to give her some clothes to change in to, of course she did this because she didn't want Natsume's things to get wet because of her long gown.

"Here you can wear these." He tossed Mikan a yellow shirt and white pants so that she won't have to wear the soaking wet gown she was wearing right now overnight.

She went to the bathroom to change there.

After a few minutes, she came out, "Natsume? Where should I put my wet gown?"

"Took you long enough to get changed. Just leave your clothes in the bathroom, you can just get them tomorrow."

"O-Okay."

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Uhh… no, just sleepy." She said scratching the back of her head.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"A-are you sure? It's your bed anyway, I'll sleep o the couch."

"Just sleep on the bed, until I change my mind."

"Oh, uhh… right."

Then Mikan went to sleep, Natsume closed the lights and lay down on the sofa, but he saw Mikan shivering even though she was using the blanket to cover herself. Natsume saw this and decided to sleep beside her. He hugged her tight and she stopped shivering, now she was fine and Natsume fell asleep as well.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Ridley: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Mikan: She really put her heart into this!

Ridley: Yeah! She' right! I did this for only two days, I rushed this chapter that's why there are some slight errors in the spelling of some words and some wrong grammars. You see, there's a typhoon here, so I don't need to go to school and I'm free from all that homework, that's why I had time to do this.

Mikan: Well… see you guys in the next chapter…!

Ruka: Please leave your reviews! Ridley will really appreciate you reviews for this chapter because she really got exhausted writing this story.

Ridley: Yeah! He's right! Now I'm really… Zzzzzzzzz…!

Hotaru: She's asleep.

Natsume: What a baby!

Ruka: Well what she was trying to say was that she was really tired and sleepy. It's 10:30 PM here right now and she was making this fic the whole day yesterday and today! So she'll really appreciate the reviews for this chapter because she put her heart and soul into it.


	7. The Party A Happy ending

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy

Ridley: Hi guys!!!

Mikan: Hi!

Hotaru: Hello…

Yuu: Hi there!

Ruka: Hey!

Natsume: Hn…

Ridley: Oh guys, there's going to be a character here who will have a small part, I'm just saying this because you might ask who she is. Her name is Seiya. Moreover, if you're asking who Misato is, that's Sumire's friend who has the teleportation Alice. I think that's her name… I'm not so sure though.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long… heheh! I'm so sorry!! Please don't be mad… It's actually been more than half a year since I've updated… I'm really sorry guys… To make up for it, I'll try my best to make this chapter as good as I can…:) Uhmm… I guess that's it…! Heheh! So please enjoy this chapter…:)

Oh… and I almost forgot… remember when I said that there would be 3-5 more chapters? Well… actually, now that I'm starting a new and better fanfic, this would be the last chapter for this fanfic. I'm sorry guys! But I promise to make the next fanfic better…! I promise!! So please wait for it…! Okay, now on with the story…! Enjoy the chapter…! (Again…!) Heheh:)

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**Chapter 6:**

Mikan woke up and found Natsume beside her, '_I thought he slept on the couch last night…_' She thought, '_OMG! I slept beside Natsume!_' She blushed, and then remembered what happened during the festival last night, and the blushed even harder.

'_Sigh._ I need some fresh air… maybe I'll take a walk outside…' She got a piece of paper and a pen from Natsume's drawer and wrote him a note saying that she's going out of the room already, '_Just in case he looks for me._' Mikan thought.

She walked out the door forgetting that she was wearing Natsume's clothes. When she got out of the room, she went straight to the Sakura Tree and sat under it.

When she sat down, she noticed a pretty, black rose on the ground, "Oh! It's so pretty! Black roses are so rare, this is the first time I've ever saw one. I know…" She bent down so that she could get it, "I'll give it to Natsume." but before she could even touch it, she noticed something on the shirt she was wearing, "Natsume?" she saw a small name at the corner of the shirt she was wearing, it had Natsume's name on it. () :)my best to make as good as i ear since I'ong..., "Oh my gosh! I'm still wearing Natsume's shirt!!"

She looked around for any signs of her friends or Natsume's fan girls, "No sign." She said. She stood up to leave, but she remembered the rose, she picked it up from the ground and went straight to her room.

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**In Natsume's Room…**

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

As Natsume woke up, he walked to the bathroom to wash up a bit, but he noticed something on his side table. He rubbed his eyes, picked up the piece of paper, and read it:

_Natsume, I'm just going out to get some fresh air…_

_I'll be back in a while…:)_

_-Mikan 3_

"Idiot. Doesn't she know she's wearing my clothes?" he put down the piece of paper and went to the bathroom to wash up and change.

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**Back to Mikan…**

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

She was walking back to her room, not noticing that she had passed by the Natsume Ruka Fan Club room. One of the girls went out and saw Mikan walking to wards her room.

"OH MY GOSH!! GIRLS!!!!!!!!! Come here!!!" She shouted.

"Hmm… I wonder what's happening." Mikan asked herself. She looked behind her to see what was happening.

"Why?! What's wrong Seiya?" asked Misato.

"Look! It's that Mikan Girl!!" She pointed at Mikan who also happened to be looking a them.

Mikan looked around and pointed to herself, "Me?"

"First she kissed OUR Natsume in front of the whole school!! And now she's wearing Natsume's clothes!! What do you think you're trying to do?!?" Seiya asked.

Then all the fan girls were chasing her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! Why is it always me?!?" Mikan shouted as she started running to her room.

"You're a disgrace!" One girl said.

"If you want Natsume so badly…!" Another said.

"And you don't want us chasing you around…!" And another.

"Then why don't you join our fan club!" And another……

"So we wouldn't hate you for stealing him from us!" Yet once more…

'_I don't want to… because Natsume will hate me that way._' Mikan thought.

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**After 2 minutes of running…**

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

"_Pant Pant Pant_ Why do they always chase ME?" Mikan complained, "My room! I'm saved!"

She was about to open the door, but then she remembered that it was locked, but when she turned the knob, she found it open. But she didn't bother to think why it was opened since she was in a rush.

Once she entered her room, she closed it immediately.

She lay down her bed and rested for a bit, and put the rose on her side table, "I wonder why the door was open. _Pant Pant. _It was locked last night. _Pant Pant. _NowI think I know what Natsume feels. _Pant Pant Pant_"

"Yeah, you should. I go through that almost everyday." Said a very familiar voice from the window, "Oh, and you should thank me. I unlocked the door for you; I found your window open when I was walking to the Sakura Tree. And since you said last night that you left your keys in the room, I decided to open your door." He said nonchalantly.

"Really? Oh thanks Natsume!" She thanked the ruby-eyed boy who was sitting on the windowsill.

"Anyway, I should get going now." Natsume said, "Oh, and you can keep those clothes, I never really liked them anyway. By the way, Imai was looking for you. She is there by the lake. See ya." He jumped out of the window to the tree outside and made his way back to the Sakura tree.

"Okay then. So first I take a quick shower and change to my clothes and then meet up with Hotaru." Mikan said to herself.

She then took a ten-minute shower and changed to her normal clothes. A pink blouse and a white skirt paired up with her white sandals.

Mikan was about to leave, but she noticed the rose on her side table. "Oh, I forgot to give it to him. Maybe I'll give it later." She got it and left the room, this time, not forgetting her keys.

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**By The Lake…**

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan said ready to hug Hotaru.

_Baka!! Baka!! Baka!!_

"Ow. Hotaru. I thought you wanted to see me." Mikan grunted.

"Not in the kind of way you're thinking Mikan." Hotaru said in a monotonous voice, "I only wanted to see you so that I could take you shopping in Central town. Well, this isn't just because I want to treat you because I want to or anything. I am treating you for your birthday since it's in a few days and I'll be busy during those days, just so you know. And besides, I have a Central Town Card that never expires, so I can get anything there for free."

"Wow! Thanks Hotaru! Let's go!" Mikan said.

"On one condition." Hotaru said.

"What?"

"You get me something. At least just one thing." Hotaru smiled.

"Sure thing! Now let's go!"

Mikan pulled Hotaru to the bus stop to Central Town and they got there in a five-minute bus ride.

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**In Central Town…**

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

"So where do you wanna go first?" Asked Hotaru.

"Hmm… Oooohhh!! Fluff Puffs!!" She jumped in delight.

"Okay."

Hotaru bought her the biggest box there was.

"Thanks Hotaru!" She said.

"No problem."

"Oooohhh!! I want that shirt! Oh! And that sweater over there! Even that skirt! And those Pants!" Everything she caught her eyes, "Can you buy them for me Hotaru?!?"

"Fine."

They went shopping and after4 hours in Central Town, They finally thought of having lunch.

"Let's rest first. Please?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure. And While we're doing that, let's have some lunch! I wanna eat in the restaurant Anna works in!" She suggested.

They ate there and suddenly a topic came up, "Mikan," Hotaru started, "What are you doing on your birthday?"

"Silly, I'll spend the whole day with you!" She smiled.

"But Mikan, I told you, I'm going to be busy the whole week." Hotaru continuously ate her lobster.

"Oh. Right. Why are you busy anyway?" she asked in her curiosity.

"Mr. Jinno wants me to join another Science fair, and I'll need to prepare my science project in the next few days."

"Oh. Well then I'll spend the whole day with my other friends."

"They can't either. Ruka was assigned by Mr. Misaki to watch the animals the whole day."

"What about Natsume?"

"He has another mission by Persona."

"Uhmm… Yuu then."

"He's joining a quiz bee."

"Anna and Nonoko?"

"Anna's cooking the meals and snacks of the visitors and judges for the science fair and Nonoko's joining the science fair with me."

"Kokoroyumi?"

"He's going home for the summer."

"Tsubasa and Misaki?"

"Tsubasa's doing work for the academy, and Misaki's joining the quiz bee with Yuu."

"Kaname?"

"Hospital."

"Otanashi?"

"She's working as a fortune teller in Central Town."

"Then I'll spend my birthday with the teachers then." Mikan said, almost about to cry.

"They're all watching the Science fair."

"Well then, since most of you are going to the science fair, I'll just watch the science fair then."

"No, you can't, the guards won't let you in unless you have a ticket."

"Then I'll get one."

"Sold out."

"What?!?!?!? HOTARU!!!!!!" Mikan cried and ran out of the café. She went straight into the bus and when she arrived in the campus, she ran back to her room and cried her eyes out.

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**Back to Hotaru…**

**oOo.:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

'_I'm sorry Mikan. But I had to do this. And, sorry to say, this wasn't my idea._' Hotaru thought.

_**Flashback…**_

_Tsubasa and Misaki were thinking of a plan on how to surprise Mikan on her birthday. However, they weren't alone, all of Mikan's friends and some of the teachers Mikan was friends with were with them as well. Then suddenly Tsubasa thought of one. "I know. What if we all pretend that we're busy on the day of her birthday, and she'll think that no on would celebrate her birthday with her?"_

"_That's great. We have to include the teachers as well. But where would we hold the surprise?" Asked Misaki._

"_That's easy, we make a 'trap' for her that'll lead her to the academy gardens, then we'll all be there to surprise her." Tsubasa stated._

"_Great idea! But we have to make her a party too. Coz she'll be so disappointed the whole day since she's got no one to celebrate her birthday with." Misaki added._

"_Great! A party! I wanna make the food!" Anna said._

"_I'll help!" Added Nonoko._

"_Ruka Natsume and I would buy the party stuff." Kokoroyumi said._

"_Now tell me, why should I go with you?" Natsume asked._

"_Why? Don't you want to give Mikan a nice party?" Kokoroyumi joked._

"_Whatever."_

"_Hotaru and I will set the trap for Mikan." Yuu suggested._

"_Great idea!" said Misaki._

"_While Misaki and I will decorate the garden for the party." Tsubasa said, "And the teachers will just stay cool and go to the gardens at 4:30 PM on Mikan's birthday. Right before sunset."_

"_Hotaru and Yuu would set up the trap at 4:45, to make sure that Mikan gets here right on tiem for sunset. And that's when we will throw the party." Misaki said._

_**End of Flashback…**_

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**A Few Days Later…**

**oOo.:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

Mikan walked towards the Sakura Tree and sat down under it. Not caring if she sat on a bug, a flower, a rock, or anything. All she wanted was some time alone. Today was her birthday and she had no one to celebrate it with.

She sat there, and cried until she heard someone coming, "Hey! What's wrong?" A voice asked.

"Natsume? Oh, I'm not celebrating my birthday with anyone. Anyway, why aren't you on your mission? Persona gave you a mission right?" Mikan asked still crying.

'_Oh shoot! I almost forgot about the plan. Stupid Andou and his girlfriend!_' Natsume thought, "Yeah. Actually I'm on my way already I just noticed you here, so I decided to see what was wrong. Anyway, I better get going."

"Okay. Take care Natsume." She said.

"Sure thing." Natsume was about leave until, "Mikan."

"Huh?"

His eyes covered his bangs as he said, "I'm sorry." Then jumped to the branch of a tree and continued to the other, until he was out of sight.

"Huh? What was that for?" Mikan asked herself, "Anyway, I'm going to go get a snack and eat it by the lake. I need a little alone time. I'm still wondering why all those events need to be on my birthday?"

Mikan went to the canteen and bought a strawberry shake and a donut, and made her way to the lake.

She sat down where she and Natsume sat after the Goddess Festival. And remembered what happened. This made her laugh a bit, "Oh Natsume, I sure wish that I get to spend even just a moment with all my friends today."

But all she didn't know was that there was a certain raven-haired boy was watching her and listening to her from behind a tree, '_I promise Mikan, you will. Just wait for a little while and be patient._' He looked at the locket he was holding in his hand and thought, '_And I also hope that you'll like my gift._' He smiled.

Mikan finished her snack, threw her trash in the trash can and went back to the spot she was sitting a while ago. After a while, she slowly dozed off into a deep sleep… well… maybe she's just napping… heheh…!

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**That Afternoon at 4:45…**

**oOo.:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

Mikan woke up from her nap and noticed something on the ground. It was a piece of paper beside her that wasn't there before, "What's this?"

It was a note, it said:

_Little girl,_

_We've got your boy friend, Natsume._

_If you want him back,_

_Then you'll have to go to the Academy Gardens._

_Get here quickly._

_Before we take all your other friends._

_-Some Middle School Guy_

"What? They've got Natsume?" Mikan worried, "I better hurry!"

She ran and ran and ran and after a while, she saw another note:

_Too late Idiot!!_

_We've got Imai and Tobita. Hurry up before we get more of them!_

"AH!!" Mikan ran and then when she got there……………………………

"**SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!!!!"**

Mikan was all red and embarrassed… but there was another reason why she was red, "What? What?! WHAT?!? You guys made me think that I wasn't celebrating my birthday with anyone!! You guys made me think Natsume was kidnapped again!! You made me think Hotaru and Yuu were Kidnapped as well!! You guys made me worry about my friends?!?"

"Calm down Mikan!" Tsubasa said.

"Don't worry. In a few seconds she will." Hotaru said calmly.

"You guys made me think— Hey those balloons are cute!" Mikan said.

They were all staring at her, except for Hotaru of course, without Mikan even noticing.

"Come on guys, we wouldn't want to waste any time." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's eat." Tsubasa said.

"Sure thing!" Mikan said, "I've been sleeping the whole day, now I'm starving!"

They all sat down and eat.

"Itadakimasu!!"

"Wow! The food is great!" Mikan said.

"Courtesy of Anna." Ruka said.

"Yours truly." Added Kokoroyumi.

"With a little help from Nonoko." Otanashi added once more.

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

**After a while…**

**oOo.:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

"Okay! We're done eating. Now time to give our gifts to Mikan!" Misaki said.

"Yay! Gifts!!" Mikan shouted.

"So, the first gift will be from me." Misaki said, "Here. Open it!" Mikan opened it and found a very cute Blouse. "Thanks Misaki!"

The next was Hotaru, Mikan opened the gift and found her very own Baka Gun in it, "Wow. Uhmm… Thanks… Heheh!" She said scratching the back of her head.

Ruka was next, and it was a pink bracelet.

Next was Tsubasa, Mikan opened the box and really cute pillow inside.

Yuu gave her a book.

Anna gave her a cook book.

And Nonoko gave her an orange teddy bear.

And so on. The last one was Natsume, "I don't have a gift."

"That's okay." Mikan smiled.

Then they continued the party until 9 in the evening. The teachers were with them as well.

And the party finally ended. And before leaving, Mikan noticed a piece of paper (again) on the ground.

_Go to the Sakura Tree._

And so she went there. When she got there, she saw a certain boy sitting on the branch of the Sakura Tree. "Natsume. Why did you want me to come here?" She asked and sat down under the tree. Natsume jumped down and sat beside her.

"Happy Birthday Mikan." Natsume smiled at her. This time it was not a smirk. This time, it was a really smile.

"Thanks Natsume." She smiled and hugged him.

"Mikan, close your eyes." Natsume said.

"Okay." Mikan let go of him and closed her eyes. She felt something going around her neck and stopped.

"Okay, open your eyes now." He said.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked at what was hanging on her neck. She saw the beautiful locket on her neck and tried to thank Natsume, "Oh Natsume! It's beautiful! Thank—" She was cut off by something. It was a warm kiss. Natsume kissed her just before she could finish her sentence. Mikan kissed him back and after a moment of kissing, they parted and Mikan started to blush.

"Do you like it?" Natsume asked.

"Yes. Of course I do! It's Beautiful! Thank you Natsume!" She said.

"You're welcome."

"So why did you say that you didn't have a gift for me?"

"I didn't want anyone else to see it."

"Oh, okay. By the way," Mikan remembered the rose, "Here. I got it for you." She handed it to him along with a very warm smile of gratitude.

He took it and asked, "What's this?"

"It's a black rose silly. I got it for you to thank you for everything. I was actually lucky that it didn't wilt. I got that a few days ago."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You know Natsume? Your smile, makes me smile even more."

"……" Speechless.

"Thanks Natsume. For everything."

"You too. I love you Mikan." He smiled.

Mikan was shocked but she still had the need to smile, "I love you too Natsume."

And yet again, he pulled her to another kiss. And the bushes behind them were all moving. But not minding it, they both still continued kissing.

And out of those bushes came all their friends and teachers who smiled at the scene they saw, for their friends were both happy as if they were the happiest couple on earth.

**oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. ****The End**** .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo .:. oOo**

Ridley: So that's the end everyone. Sad to say. Waaaaaaaaaahhh!! I didn't know that it would end so soon!! And sorry if this chapter was a little bit sucky… I know I said that I will do my best, but I kinda rushed it… so I apologize if it wasn't so good…!

Mikan: Don't cry Ridley. It's okay. You're making another one right?

Ridley: oh yah! So guys. Don't forget to stay tuned for my next fanfic! Also a Gakuen Alice fanfic.

Mikan: I'm the main character again together with Natsume. _Giggles_

Ridley: That's right another Romance/Humor fanfic coming up. So don't forget to watch out for it!

Mikan And Ridley: This Is the last chapter of this story and this is where it will end… Sorry to say there is no sequel for it…! But Please leave your reviews for they will be highly appreciated!

Mikan and Ridley: Ja!


End file.
